


Love... Eventually

by EspadaIV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hux is an asshole, Ice Cream, Lemon, Making a Sex Tape, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nervous Ben, Oral Sex, Rey is a sassy woman, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snoke's an asshole, Teasing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Universe Alteration, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Ben Solo is a workaholic. He doesn't do one-night-stands because he doesn't have the time or the energy to deal with all the drama. A drunken mistake pulls him into one woman's twisted emotional rollercoaster of a life. Now, he doesn't know what to do because he's trying to keep his boss off his ass.Rey's trying to keep her cafe from going under, so she answers an ad in the newspaper where the First Order needs tests subjects. The money's good and she doesn't think that she'll ever want kids. It's alright if this experimental drug has side effects as long as she doesn't get a third eyeball or suddenly sprouts another arm.What she doesn't know is the First Order is working on making some type of super soldiers. The test subjects are supposed to be incubators for them.





	1. The Morning Where Things Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. This story is based on characters/creatures created and owned by Lucas Arts/Disney. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. IN SHORT, I don't own, don't sue. This story is just a made up, fictional, crazy slice of my imagination.
> 
> Please feel free to comment or leave a review, rec (fics, mangas, anime, music, movies, books, plot bunnies). I reply to comments! Also, let's talk about anything! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I love talking to people! Send words:  
> http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/  
> * * *
> 
> The inspiration for this fic came from violethoure666 (ao3)/@r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h (Tumblr). What's the mean? Well, I love her writing, and she inspired me to write Star Wars shit and believe me, it's shit because I've read the books. I've seen the movies. My HC for Ben is totally off kilter. If he weren't dealing with Snoke, I'd bet he'd be a workaholic loner.
> 
> How did I get pairings and such? Well, we have the magical character jar. I put characters in, shake it up, and pull them out. Boom! Thus why things are jumbled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to GB for the cover.

 

Ben Solo is an upstanding citizen.

 

He is a hard worker who rises from his bed every morning, does his daily routine, leaves for work then comes home, eats, and finally goes back to bed. It has been this way since he graduated college and Ben decided that it will always be this way. He doesn’t need anyone except himself, but perhaps that is the problem as he sit in his office on a floor of the First Order Building. It's a rather drab place that's all black, white, gray, and red. A military establishment since that's how the world is run anymore. He's a slightly high-ranking official, which makes what happened an awkward situation.

  
It had started out as a typical morning.

 

He had woken up with a bit of a headache and his back hurt for some odd reason. He took his shower, and when the hot water hit his skin, it stung. He finished showering, got out and noticed marks on his neck when he went to shave. Ben frowned at this because he had no idea how they got there. He continued to shave and dismissed the ideas floating around in his head. He went back to his bedroom with a towel around his waist.

 

As soon as the door opened, he gaped at the scene in front of him. The pillows were on the floor, the bed sheets pulled from around the mattress, and his blankets pushed to the end of the bed. Clothes were lying on the floor. Ben twitched as that thought hit him.

 

Things were not supposed to be like this. Things were not supposed to be on the floor.

 

There were never clothes on the floor of his bedroom. They always went into the dirty clothes hamper, which Ben emptied every Sunday so that he could do laundry. Dark, whites, colors all sorted into their compartments, but now there were clothes on his bedroom floor. There was a simple solution to the problem. He merely picked the articles from the floor and sorted them.

 

Ben turned back to his bed and thought for a moment. His bed looked like an angry Wookie had done a victory dance on it then paraded about with ATAs for good measure. He glanced briefly at the headboard then stared at it. The man sat on the bed with his mouth opened. The posts of the headboard were decorated with two of his best silk ties, the red one, and a dove gray one. Both were expensive. Both had been gifts from people he really didn't give two shits about.

 

His ties were wrapped around the headboard. Ben twitched again then quickly removed the material from the bed and inspected them. The wrinkles were atrocious. He stood and hung the ties back where they went then started making his bed, and that’s when his morning took a severe turn for the worse.

 

*

 

”Finn,” Ben hissed at his best friend. Well, Finn wasn't his best friends. Ben Solo didn't really have friends outside of work. Finn was his work best friend.

  
The dark-haired man was bent over his desk quickly scribbling something down when Ben had appeared. He raised his head and looked around, smiling when he saw his best mate.

 

”Ben,” he said then looked at the clock. ”It’s a bit early for lunch.”

  
Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed Finn by the back of his neck. He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out two red pieces of fabric and gave them to the other man. ”What are _these_?”

 

Finn, being male, picked up each article of clothing and said, ”Seems to a pair of red lacy panties and a bra. Why do you ask? They’re not Rose’s, no, much too small for her.”

 

This statement made Ben groan and quickly snatch undergarments from him. ”I found these this morning, along with scratches on my back, and marks on my neck! There were clothes on my floor and my best ties wrapped around the post of my headboard! There were _clothes_ on my _floor_ , Finn.”

  
  
The black man blinked at Ben. ”You got laid, didn’t you? Who was the lucky girl?”

  
Another groan from Ben and released his grip on his friend. ”At the bar last night for your party, what happened?”

 

Finn hadn't been much help to the events last night. Ben slumped down in his chair. This morning was _not_ going well at all. First the clothes, then Finn, and now he just spilled hot coffee on his shirt.

 

He dabbed at the spot with a napkin. His headache was getting worse also. He finally threw the towel in the trash and settled in to do some work when he heard his name. He looked up to see a woman.

 

*

 

Rey Kenobi had also been having a bad morning. After she had woken up in a bed next to a man she barely knew, Rey could not find her undergarments in the man’s room. They had fucked. They had gotten a bit too much into it. It was good and hot and dirty. She had to look at an envelope to find the man’s name so that she could get her things back. Hmph. Had he mentioned his name the night before?

  
Ben Solo. The name struck a chord with her, and she remembered him from the newspapers. He was one of those government types, a hotshot in the First Order. She had sneered as she left the house to her own flat, wondering if he was as cocky as the papers said he thought he was. She couldn't remember all that much. She did remember setting her phone up to record the tryst so maybe she'd watched the video later.

  
How had she ended up with _him_ though?

 

After taking a shower, she had talked to her roommate Paige, who laughed at the whole situation and told her to go to the First Order Building to find him. Rey did just that. She was directed to the lobby of the sixty-sixth floor. She waited as the secretary looked her up and down.

 

Rey knew she didn't look like much. She had a haunted face with caramel brown hair. Her eyes were a shade or two darker than her hair. She was plain. There was nothing striking about her. She just stood there in her beat-up sneakers, a pair of worn jeans, and her jacket.

 

“Mr. Solo will see you in a few moments,” the snobby woman said.

 

*

 

”Erm, hello. Can I help you? I don’t think I can because you don’t look like—” Ben started to say but was swiftly cut off by the woman.

 

”You’re Ben Solo?” She said dryly. He nodded, and she sneered. ”I believe you have something of mine.”

 

Ben’s ears turned a delightful shade of pink. ”I—I—I have something of yours? Are you sure? I don’t think I’ve seen you before in my life. Who are you?”

 

”Rey Kenobi, the woman who you took home last night,” she replied.

 

His eyes traveled down her body which made Rey crossed her arms over her chest. Ben came to wonder if his face turned the same color as the undergarments that were in his suit jacket as his eyes snapped back to her face. He looked around uncomfortably before asking, ”We, um—I took you home?”

 

A nod from Rey, ”I’m not surprised that you don’t know who I am because you were sloshed last night. All I want to know is if you have my pant—”

 

”Shhhh,” Ben hissed and looked around again. He didn't know why he did that. His office was soundproof. ”I’ve got them but—”

 

”Good,” Rey said, throwing a business card onto the desk. ”Here is my address, you can bring them there.”

 

He looked at the card and then back to her. ”But—but, can't I just give them to you now, Miss Kenobi?”

 

He looked up to see she was already gone.

 

*

 

Inwardly, he cursed himself as he left the First Order Building for lunch. He cursed himself again for agreeing to bring the garments to her. Well, he hadn't agreed to it. She forced him into it. It didn't take him long to navigate the streets of the city to a middle-class neighborhood with a bunch of trees that lined the sidewalk.

 

He arrived at the destination she had appointed and opened the door. Inside, it was cool and dimly lit with delicious smells of bread coming from somewhere. Before he could wonder how he let himself get talked into this, a waiter came up to him. It was a cafe, but the place was empty. How was a place like this empty at lunchtime? Did they have bugs? Was the food gross? Rude service?

 

”How many?”

 

And before Ben could speak someone answered for him, ”He’s with me.”

 

*

 

  
It was surprising how the words had just come out of her mouth. They just rolled off her tongue. _He’s with me._ Rey wrinkled her nose up and looked blankly at Ben as he was seated with her.

  
  
”Ah, so, yes.” Ben fumbled for a moment as a memory flashed into his mind. He shook his head. It wouldn't do to think of things right now. ”Could you perhaps tell me anything about last night?”

 

Rey nodded brushing back a piece of hair from her face. ”You’ve got my things then?”


	2. Indecent Behavior

Ben had been working non-stop for several weeks on a case involving rebel planes and smuggling when the message arrived. It mentioned a party for Finn, and he quickly sent a reply back to Rose. It had been weeks since he had relaxed. He was a self-proclaimed workaholic. It was how he got as far as he did in life. Ben figured that he'd have time to relax once he got older and could retire.

 

When it was finally time to clock out, Ben didn’t bother going home to change. He arrived at the bar in his suit and loosened his tie. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer to pass the time when Rose and Finn would come. One bottle turned into five by the time the couple arrived. He smiled at them.

 

”’ello, you two,” Ben said, his words slurring slightly.

 

Rose raised her eyebrows and looked at Ben. She sat down beside him and patted him on the back. ”You need to get out of the house more.”

  
  
Finn clapped his best mate on the back and sat down on the other side of him. ”Or drink less,” he stated

 

The corners of Ben’s mouth turned down. ”I’ve not had that much.”

 

Finn and Rose had both moved Ben to a table where he sat now while his friends danced near a jukebox. It wasn't one of those old ones with the records. This was a new one with a touchscreen. He looked around the place to see a woman with dark hair and sun-kissed skin studying him. He grinned. It had been that long since he had noticed anyone had shown an interest in him.

 

The woman picked up her drink and casually strolled over to the table. She returned the smile. ”D’you mind if I sit?”

 

Ben shook his head, grinning as she sat down beside him.

 

* * *

 

Rey traced the rim of her water glass and looked at Ben as she finished her tale. ”I’m sure you remember the rest.”

  
  
Ben blinked, looking very confused. ”Wait, we started talking and then the next thing I know my bedroom was trashed. How do you get from talking to a trashed room?”

 

A smirk crossed Rey’s face as she picked up the glass and took a sip. ”I’m sure you’ll remember.”

 

”I told you I don’t remember what happened,” he snapped. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously exasperated. ”I don’t see why people just can’t tell me things—What's your name?”

 

"Rey. My name is Rey Kenobi." He felt air rush past his ear and instantly silenced himself. It made him shiver. This Rey Kenobi had leaned over and now had her mouth close to his ear. ”Close your eyes and remember, Solo.”

 

”Why?”

  
  
”Because I’m not going to tell you anything,” she murmured, shifting her chair closer to Ben’s seat. ”You’re gonna remember then you’re going to hand over my things and we’ll never see each other again.”

 

”What if I want to—”

 

”You don’t. Trust me.” Rey placed her phone on the table and flicked through some things on the screen. What was this woman playing at? Ben watched the screen warily. He glanced at her. Rey was returning the look. She picked up the device and handed it over.

 

* * *

 

Ben watched as the scene unfolded and blushed. Several times, his mouth dropped open in shock from what was going on. He just could not believe what had gone on in his bedroom. He would never do things like that if he’d been sober.

 

Clothes were thrown everywhere, pillows were laying on the floor, and he was on his back in his bed with his wrist secure to the headboard. A woman was naked sitting on his lap. He stared for a moment at the unbelievable image.

 

That woman was undoubtedly the one who had come into his office this morning and was now sitting beside him. She was bounc—Oh. Oh! She was bouncing on his lap. Ben squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the image, but that didn’t help the sounds. Moans, whimpers, heavy breathing coupled with the sounds of the protests of the wooden bed frame. The volume on the phone was low, but he still _heard_ it.

 

The video version of the woman moaned a certain way which made his eyes open. He realized he did not want to miss one second of this spectacle. He could feel himself getting hard from just watching the video. It felt wrong and dirty but watching oneself have sex was kinky therefor to Ben, it had to be illegal somewhere. He stared at the video to the end, speechless at what he just witnessed. The phone was taken from him, and he realized he wasn't in his bedroom getting fucked by a woman. He was back in the small café.

 

She was staring at him with big brown eyes. Rey was close enough Ben could tell they weren't truly brown; there were flecks of olive green dispersed through the irises of her eyes. _Beautiful is what she was_ , he thought. Ben looked at the top of the table.

 

* * *

 

Rey removed her phone from the man's hand and smiled as she powered the device down. He was staring at the table, his face flushed and very embarrassed. She leaned over the surface, patting him on the shoulder. ”Do you remember now?”

 

Eyes shifted to look at her. ”I—I don’t—I’m not—that’s…” He trailed off, at a loss for words.

 

”You don’t have to apologize, Solo. I quite enjoyed myself.” Rey leaned forward again to whisper in his ear. ”You’re terrific in bed.”

  
  
This statement made Ben turn crimson again. He couldn’t help looking at Rey and then her body. Perhaps it was just his excited state that made him say, ”I want to see you again.”

 

* * *

 

Rey sighed as soon as she walked into her flat then immediately sneered when she saw who was sitting on her sofa. ”What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

 

The man with orangey-red hair smiled and stood, ”C’mon, Rey. You know you miss me.”

 

”Sorry, no, I don’t, Hux,” she replied. Rey quickly thought how she could get her ex-lover out of her home. She had told that Solo that she _might_ see him tonight. It would be the perfect thing. ”In fact, I have a date tonight.”

 

Armitage Hux sneered. God, he was a fucking jerk. ”A date? With whom?”

 

Rey knew she had him beaten. He never liked it when she showed interest in anyone. Jealous asshole. ”It's none of your business. I’m not here to give you casual fucks, Hux.”

 

”You’ll be back. You always come crawling back to me.” He walked over to the door. He snarled at Rey and left her apartment, slamming the door so hard the windows rattled.

 

She flinched at the noise and flopped down in a chair. A glance at her watch showed her that she had over four hours to get ready for her date with Ben Solo. Rey initially wasn't going to go, but with the appearance of that dickhead, she decided to get out of the house.

 

It would be a good thing to live a little. 


	3. I'm Not A Gambling Man But...

Ben sat for a moment after Rey left, still embarrassed and aroused. He grumbled to himself. In all of his years alive, he had never acted on what his body was telling him. An informed decision always was made, things were consulted, and consequences were carefully considered.

 

Nothing was spontaneous. Ever.

 

He eyed his lap and grumbled again. Within a span of hours, he had done so many things that he wouldn’t have typically done, but he couldn’t blame asking the woman out on anyone but himself. Ben gritted his teeth as he made his way to the bathroom of the establishment.

 

* * *

 

The dress was knee length, tasteful, and black. It had a plunging neckline and clung to the woman’s body where it was supposed to, Rey turned around looking in the mirror.

  
  
”Paige, do you have anything that doesn’t look whorish?” Rey asked as Paige came out of the walk-in closet.

 

”Whorish? I call it ravishing,” Paige smiled, handing Rey a pair of strappy high-heels. ”Although, can I say you need to get out in the sun more? Your skin looks dreadfully pale when you wear black. Although, the contrast is striking.”

 

Rey with a shake of her head, she put the shoes on her feet then automatically took them off. ”These will do. He’s a freaking giant.”

 

Paige frowned and went back into the closet. ”You’ve never dated tall men before,” she commented loudly as she rummaged through the other stuff in that black hole of clothing and accessories.

 

A sigh and Rey plopped down in front of Paige’s vanity. ”I’m not dating him. It’s just coffee, dinner, or hot sex against a wall.”

 

This drew a snort of laughter from Paige.

 

"I wouldn’t be going if I hadn’t seen Hux today,” Rey said quietly.

 

The laughter stopped, and Paige emerged from the other room again this time with a small black clutch, her lips drawn into a line. Rey could tell that she wasn’t happy. Of course, she didn’t blame Paige; Rey didn’t like even saying Armitage Hux’s name. After what had happened, she loathed the man. The purse was handed over wordlessly and, Paige sat on a chair beside the table. ”You do look lovely but what are we going to do with all that hair on your head?”

 

Rey shrugged, watching as Paige stood and grabbed a hairbrush, closing her eyes as it ran over her scalp. She was so glad that Paige was her friend and roommate. She could tell the woman anything. Not that Rey had a lot of friends or family. She'd been abandoned by her parents for drugs and alcohol. She'd been raised in an unforgiving system of foster parents and social workers. She'd been able to avoid most abuse. She had grown up cynical and lonely. 

  
Who was she kidding? She was still cynical and lonely.

 

* * *

 

Ben was sitting in the same café that Rey had met him for lunch. There was a small crowd and he had managed to get a table in the back away from all attention. He saw a woman approach and he stared at her. She raised an eyebrow and sat down.

 

”You look surprised that I’m here,” Rey smiled. ”Didn’t think I was going to _come_ did you?”

 

Even in the dim light, she could see him blushing. Rey rolled her eyes and continued to smile.

 

A waiter came and they ordered meals for themselves. He had lasagna and a glass of red wine. She decided on the French onion soup with bread and a glass of white wine. When the man had filled their wine glasses, Rey crossed her legs then picked up the glass. ”So you’re seeing me again.”

 

He nodded. ”Well, I usually double and triple check things so I don’t know why but—”

 

A smirk crossed her face, ”You’re turned on by me, aren’t you?”

 

There was silence between them for a moment then Ben nodded. He cleared his throat. "Well I don’t normally do things like that—Iwaswonderingifyou’dbeinterested—again.”

 

Rey remained quiet.

 

”Not tonight or even soon,” he babbled. ”I mean we can take this slow or—”

  
  
”Surely you could find someone else to satisfy your needs?”

 

* * *

 

Ben tentatively wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist as they swayed to the music. They had finished their dinner, both giving each other suggestive and subtle glances. It was enough to drive Ben crazy as he had studied her from behind his wineglass. After the meal she had suggested dancing, he complied because he had asked her out in the first place. They walked to a nightclub that was a couple blocks from the cafe.

 

”You look nice,” he murmured.

 

”Thank you.”

 

He sighed, deciding on taking another approach to starting a conversation. If he couldn’t flatter her with small talk, well then Ben was going to pester Rey. ”You never answered my question at dinner.”

 

Rey backed up a step so that their bodies weren’t touching. ”No, I didn’t, did I? I thought my silence was my answer.”

 

”Perhaps a repeat performance might help me remember,” Ben said suddenly irritated by the loss of bodily contact. He pulled her closer. ”Are you afraid then?”

 

A haughty expression crossed Rey’s face. ”Oh please, what should I be afraid of? You?”

 

Ben grinned, ”That you might like it.”

 

The woman merely looked away from Ben. ”I already told you—”

 

”Or are you afraid you might want more?”

 

”It seems you’re the one practically begging to see me again.” Rey retorted. She was getting annoyed. ”Don’t you remember—”

 

He interrupted her again, suddenly amused by this new game. ”I remember you whimpering and moaning—”

 

”Pervert.”

 

”I’m not the one who recorded myself fucking some guy.”

 

Rey knew that he had her there. She was the one who had recorded them having sex. It had been saved for personal pleasure re-enactment reasons. A deep breath and she said, ”Fine. I’ll give you a week and within that week, I’ll guarantee that you’ll be sick of me.”

 

This made Ben smile, then decided to retaliate with a bet of his own, ”I bet you’ll fall in love with me.”

 

She gave him a questioning look before saying, ”It won’t happen. I’ve never been in love.”

 

”Neither have I.”


	4. The Water Cooler Run Around

The next day it was all over the office that Ben Solo had had a date. It seems that his secretary had been at the club that Ben and Rey had been at. She had been with a few coworkers and saw them who quickly pointed them out to several office gossips. After that, it was pointless whom said what because it was apparent everyone knew now.

 

He was standing in the lift when the gate opened, and two women were standing there whispering. As soon as they saw Ben, they became quiet. The man rode the elevator to his floor then walked out into a sea of interns and other people who made up those who worked on the sixty-sixth floor. The room erupted into jeers, cheers, and whistles. Ben glared at everyone then shuffled to his office.

  
”Gossiping whores,” Ben mumbled as he heard another catcall. He plopped down in his chair after slamming the door and sighed. 

 

He didn't expect anything to come from this bet. Maybe a couple of hot instances of sex but it was now his mission to annoy Rey personally. Why did he want to annoy her? It was simple. She was adorable when she got angry. Her cheeks would become flush, eyes narrowing, and her jaw would clench. Ben saw the display last night when he kept bothering her.  
 

* * *

 

Rey was standing in the kitchen of the café when Paige Tico walked in. She smiled at Rey then kissed her on the cheek. The other woman paid her no attention as she was looking down at several sheets of printouts. There were bills to be paid. Employees to pay. Inventory needed done, but she was not taking care of any of it right now.

 

There were more important things to think about.

 

”How was the date with the tall brute?” Paige asked, before fixing herself a cup of tea.

 

”S’fine,” Rey mumbled.

 

Paige raised the cup to her lips. ”You’re awfully quiet. Something wrong?”

 

”Inventory,” came the reply.

 

”You’re so busy with inventory that you cannot say hello to me?” Paige said then moved so she was standing directly in front of Rey.

 

”Hello, Paige.”

 

Paige’s eyes narrowed, and she snatched the papers away from Rey, who quickly gave a wail of protest. Paige laughed, ”This isn’t inventory. Okay, that's the budget. What's this? Pros and cons of Ben Solo?”

  
”Give it back.”

 

The other woman laughed then read what was written. ”Pros: handsome, fit, not psychopathic, persistent and good in bed?”

 

Rey grabbed the papers, but Paige quickly turned continuing to recite. ”Cons: naïve, shy, pompous at times, arrogant, persistent, tall, and good in bed.” She turned back around to face Rey who was blushing. ”Good in bed is bad and good?”

 

This time Rey grabbed the papers and rolled them up. Why did everyone around her seem like they wanted to annoy her? ”I’ve work to do.”

 

”You’ve gone on one date, and suddenly you want to marry him?”

 

”NO! He gets a week with me.” Rey shook her head, ”The man is clearly insane.”

 

”A week? A five day week or a seven day week?” Paige asked before taking a sip of tea. “These are important details that I need to know.”

 

* * *

 

Ben had been tapping a pen against his lip and thinking when Rose came to visit. She had just come back from Luke Skywalker's house. The man had become a bit paranoid and had one or two cops at his home every week claiming that clones, bounty hunters, and whatnot were attacking him. There wasn't anything like clones or bounty hunters around.

 

She was smiling as she came into the office but frowned when Ben hadn’t noticed her arrival. Rose moved over to his desk and looked down at the paper that was in front of him. ”Rey Kenobi?”

 

The coffee cup that was sitting by his elbow tipped over when he was jerked out of his thoughts. Ben jumped in his seat, glaring up at the woman. It splattered onto his shirt and the papers across his desk. ”Rose! You scared me. Doesn’t anyone knock or announce themselves anymore?”

  
”What’s got you all grumpy?” Rose asked sitting down on a chair across from Ben’s desk. ”And are you writing about Rey Kenobi?”

 

”No,” Ben snapped. ”I’m merely agitated because I’m the news of the office, today.” He looked down at the paper and frowned. ”I was trying to list all the good and bad qualities about her, but I’ve come to realize that I know nothing about her. I've tried searching data banks for her, but it just seems like she came out of nowhere.”

 

Rose sighed, ”Why are you doing that?”

 

”Haven’t you heard?”

 

”Heard what?” She asked, confused. ”I’ve been dealing with Skywalker all morning.”

 

A groan from Ben, ”I went on a date with her last night and now everyone’s gossiping.”

 

”Let’s see… Rey Kenobi…” Rose said as she thought. ”She's the best friend of my sister. Actually, I think she's Paige's roommate. She’s been seen with Armitage Hux. She owns a shop somewhere in London. It’s near a place that sells really nice soap.”

 

”Hux—Soap?” Now it was Ben’s turn to appear befuddled. ”Hux? As in General Hux? The one that took Tarkin's place when he died? I’m not one to pass judgment, but she seems nice. You seem to know her, tell me more.”

  
Rose smiled and stood. ”I can’t tell you more. It’s—”

 

”Police business, yes, I know.”

 

”And if you had become a cop, you would know about her.” Rose finished her sentence without missing a beat.

 

”I’m not one for boring criminals. I like doing paperwork and fighting those who resist our reign.” Ben made a point to straighten some folders sitting on his desk.

 

”Be careful,” Rose said then walked out of the office with a wave. “We know Hux is part of something top secret, but he also gives off bad vibes.”

 

* * *

  
  
Ben had told his secretary that he was taking a few days off. He tried not to be irritated as the woman smirked then winked at him. She had said that she understood perfectly. He resisted telling the woman she assumed wrongly. He had a couple of stops to make before he left for the day. He took the elevator down to where the IT people were situated. A blonde man with glasses and a nervous disposition came up to him.

 

"Can I help you? Are you lost?"

 

"No, I'm looking for someone who can run some info on a person for me," Ben said with a small smile.

 

He stepped out of the First Order Building, looking up at the blue sky. The way the sun was shining was kind of incredible. Ben lowered his head and stood on the sidewalk for a moment, just watching as people strolled past and their day went on. He’d forgotten what life was really like. He never took a vacation in his life. Work was a priority.

 

Ben smiled and decided he was hungry. He knew just the place to go to.

 

* * *

  
  
Rey was giving instructions to one of the chefs on a dish when Paige opened the door to the kitchen and dragged her out. She pointed into the room and smirked before Rey could voice her displeasure. ”Look who it is.”

 

”Who? Is it Hux?” Rey asked, prying Paige’s hand from her arm.

 

”No! It’s your lover boy.”

 

That remark earned Paige a thwap on the arm. ”He is not _my_ lover boy. I’m trying not to fall in love with him. I want him to go the fuck away.”

  
Paige shrugged then pushed Rey out into the dining area. ”Go say hi,” she snickered before disappearing.

  
Before Rey could turn and retreat to the kitchen, Ben Solo caught her eye and gave a small wave.

  
_Fuck_ , she thought. 


	5. Let's Make Ice Cream!

Ben watched Rey as she walked over to his table. He smiled as she sat down. ”Hello. Funny seeing you here,” he ventured. He already knew things about Rey. He'd bugged the IT guys to do some lookups on her.

 

He knew that she was part of Project Jedi. It was a super confidential thing that he knew Hux and Snoke were working on. They wanted to create these super soldiers. The brief file on the project said that they took DNA samples from the applicants and then called back those who would be perfect matches for the project's outline.

 

It wasn't Ben's expertise. He dealt with sky security. He was the one who hopped on a plane to take down enemies. The First Order didn't have many adversaries, but there were those who were stupid enough to try to face them.

 

”I own the place, so of course I would be here,” Rey said blandly. ”You walked all the way over here for lunch?”

 

Ben nodded, ”That and I have the next two days off. I was wondering if you’d join me for a walk.”

 

With a raised eyebrow, Rey folded her arms across her chest. ”Unlike you, I’ve work to do. I don’t work for some localized cult, therefore, cannot just do what I please. I have to work to keep my business running.”

 

”You’ve got Paige here. Let her do some work for a change,” Ben said. He had gotten the lowdown from Rose that Paige was mostly a pain in the ass, but she was Rey's partner where the cafe was concerned. He smiled using a charming grin that always worked on Rose. ”I’ll buy you something.”

 

”Why don’t you go buy me something and then bring it back here.” Rey returned the smile, still unswayed. Bribery was a good thing but not during work hours. The words he said must have sunk in because Rey tilted her head. “You know Paige?”

 

”What do you want me to buy? Would you like ice cream? I’ve got money for ice cream,” Ben teased. He didn't bother to answer her question. He couldn't explain it without sounding like a complete creep.

 

”If I wanted ice cream, idiot, I could make it,” she quipped.

 

* * *

 

They walked through a park that was close to the café. Occasionally, their free hands touched while the other hands were occupied with ice cream cones. Ben smiled and wiped a spot of the dessert off her lip with his thumb. Neither one said anything as Rey went over the area with a napkin.

 

Rey was the first to break the silence. ”You’re a cheap and evil man for buying me ice cream then talking me into letting Paige run the shop.”

 

Ben laughed then spied a bench under some trees. ”Want to have a seat?”

 

She nodded, and he took her hand, leading her over to the bench that overlooked a small pond. They both sat down; each lost in their own thoughts.

 

”It’s a lovely day,” Ben murmured. ”Look, there are ducks swimming over there with fuzzy ducklings trailing along. It's serene and very peaceful. The sun is out; there are leaves on the trees, the green fronds of willow trees arching gracefully down to the water and—”

  
”If you even say anything about a beautiful woman sitting beside you, I’ll be forced to shove the rest of this ice cream cone in your face.”

 

Ben pouted, looking at Rey while he did it. It was exaggerated of course. ”I was going to say something about the flowers and the birds, but you’ve totally ruined the moment.”

 

This made Rey laugh. ”I have a question,” she said when the giggles had died down.

 

”Hmmm?”

 

”Is this a seven day week or five?”

 

* * *

  
  
Rey was happy when Ben escorted her back to the shop, to see that the building was still standing. A sigh of relief was to see Paige hadn’t burned the place down. She went to open the door but was surprised as Ben did it for her. She looked at him with a puzzling expression. She passed by him with a slight sneer on her face and automatically was greeted by a frantic Paige.

 

”Rey! I am glad to see you,” Paige said, grabbing her arm then dragging her into the kitchen. Ben followed.

 

”What’s wrong? Let go of my arm, Paige.” Rey said as she dug her heels into the floor. As soon as the door of the kitchen opened, she saw what was wrong. The entire room was covered in bits of foamy white meringue. _Someone_ , meaning Paige, must have been playing with the mixer.

 

Paige was standing next to Rey, fidgeting. ”I don’t know what happened.”

 

The other woman just blinked a couple of times. Ben looked at Paige and said, ”What do you mean, you don’t know what happened? We left you here and—”

 

”The meringue was looking a bit flat, so I tried to fluff it up—”

 

”SHUT UP,” Rey shouted. She turned to Ben. ”Do not come here anymore. If you hadn’t asked me somewhere, I wouldn’t have to spend the next who knows how many hours cleaning to get rid of all this!” She gestured to the mess behind her.

 

Rey then glared at Paige. ”You know not to touch the stuff in here. You can’t even make toast without burning it!” The woman then stormed out of the kitchen leaving a very shocked Paige and a hurt Ben.

 

* * *

  
The woman sat at in a chair on the balcony that overlooked a small garden. The late afternoon sunlight was fading fast as dusk fell. Rey sighed as she watched the sun dip lower and lower. The past two days had been crazy, and it was all because of a _man_. She shook her head.

 

She never let a man wreck her life as her one night stand was currently doing. Why was she allowing a guy to try and romance her?

 

It was comfortable just to sit in the chair and watch the sunset. It would have been even better had the time not been interrupted. Someone was knocking on the door. Rey rolled her eyes and went inside to answer it. Truth be told, at that moment Rey couldn’t care who was at the door. It could have been the Supreme Leader, and she wouldn’t have cared why the man was there.

 

”Who is it?” She asked.

 

”It’s—it’s me?”

 

The male voice on the other side made her glare. ”I don’t know an It’s Me. You’ll have to come back some other time.”

 

”C’mon, I’ve brought food. Paige said—”

 

She opened the door, letting it bang against the wall. ”Paige? She told you where I lived?”

 

A very shocked Ben stood in the hallway and nodded. ”I helped her with cleaning the mess and then she gave me food—” He held up a bag, ”and then said to come over here and apologize. By the way, you run a very efficient business—”

 

”What’s in the bag?”

 

”I dunno. A man name Wexley cooked it.”

 

Rey moved out of the doorway and allowed Ben to come in. He stepped into the living room area and looked around. He expected Rey’s flat to look a bit sinister, but it had a nice lived-in feel to it. He smiled at her then frowned when she ignored him.

 

”You cleaned the mess up?” She asked as she went through a doorway. ”Usually when Paige makes messes of that proportion I have to close down the shop for two days trying to clean it all myself.”

 

Ben shrugged and set the bag on a counter. He cleared his throat, ”I felt bad, and you yelled at me. With Paige’s help, cleaned up a majority of the mess. When you go back in tomorrow, everything should be spotless.”

 

”Why?”

 

”Pardon me,” Ben asked. He had expected an expression of thanks or something, not questions. Instead, he had a woman holding two plates in one hand and the other hand on her hip.

 

Rey pursed her lips, ”Why did you do it? Did you expect some sexual favor?”

 

”WHAT? NO!” 


	6. Poker Face

After they ate, Rey gestured for Ben to follow her out to the balcony where she sat down and motioned for him to sit in the other chair. The meal had put her in a better mood, and she looked over the dark landscape in front of her. The silence was comfortable.

 

It wasn’t so comfortable for Ben. He cleared his throat quietly, ”What?”

 

”Mmmm.” Rey curled up in her chair and shook her head. ”Nothing. I just feel better.”

 

”Well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Ben squinted at Rey. He tilted his head and looked at her. ”You’re like hot and cold.”

 

She didn’t feel like talking, so Rey turned her head away from Ben and shrugged. ”So, is our little wager five or seven days?”

 

”Seven.”

 

”Why?”

 

”Why not?”

 

Rey sighed, ”You’re not going to win, you know.”

 

Ben smiled, ”Again why not? What’s so bad about falling in love?”

 

”It’s inefficient. It’s illogical. It’s not for me,” she stated. ”Earlier you said I ran an efficient business and it’s that was because I’ve avoided relationships. I’m very successful because it’s just been me. You hardly know me, so why do you want to continue doing this?”

 

He bit his lip and thought for a moment. ”You seem interesting and—”

 

She turned back to him, ” _I seem interesting?_ I'm a fucking mess.”

 

”You’re interesting and,” Ben flushed a bit, ”I find you… sexy.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow and studied him. He decided to go on with his explanation. ”C’mon, you can’t do something like—well, you can’t do what we did and not want to get to know the person you’re—”

 

”Fucking?”

 

Ben blushed again. ”Yes, I suppose if you want to put it like that.”

 

Rey smirked. ”It is fucking,” she said, emphasizing each word. ”What would you call it? Sex? Shagging? Oh, I know! Making love?”

 

Not really thinking, she stood and walked over to Ben’s chair. A smile came to Rey's face and licked her lips. He looked up at her and swallowed. ”I—”

 

”You.” Rey straddled his legs and sat on his lap so that she was facing him. ”Something you want to say, Ben?”

 

* * *

 

Ben had to excuse himself from Rey’s presence by asking her where the bathroom was. The door closed behind him with the sound of the lock clicking in place. He sighed when he heard that then looked down at his lap. He directed a glare at the area.

 

”Traitor,” he mumbled before pushing off the door and walking over to the sink. Ben turned on the faucet and splashed his face with some cold water. He looked in the mirror and expected to see his face but instead was surprised to see the shower curtain behind him. The medicine cabinet was open.

 

This was a moral dilemma for Ben Solo. If it had been closed, he wouldn’t be tempted to look in the cabinet behind the mirror. It had been open, so that meant it was fair game. He gently opened the door and was not surprised to see various female things. One thing did catch his eye. It was a box. Ben picked the box up and then quickly dropped it as if it had burned him.

 

* * *

 

”What do mean you don’t know?” Ben asked, his tone agitated. He paced back and forth across Rey’s living room floor. ”How can you not know?”

 

”I slept with you a couple of days ago! You don't get results like that in a couple of days! I don’t remember if—”

 

”You can’t remember? You can’t FUCKING REMEMBER?”

 

”I had a lot to drink,” Rey replied with a sigh. ”What were you doing snooping through my cabinets?”

 

It was Ben’s turn to sigh. He stopped his movement and looked at her. ”It was open.”

 

The woman gave him a pointed look like that wasn't an excuse. ”It was from a previous scare I had,” she finally stated.

 

”Armitage Hux?” He quipped and regretted it immediately. The look of rage passing over Rey’s face was one that Ben didn’t care to see again.

 

He got scared though because he didn't know if they used a condom. He didn't see any evidence of it. Ben wasn't even sure that condoms that he owned were any good. They had expiration dates on those things. He should have asked the other day when he saw the video, but he didn't. Just seeing the pregnancy test sent him into a panic.

 

”Done your homework on me, have you?”

 

* * *

 

Several days passed by.

 

Paige and Rey were sitting in the office of the café when there was some commotion outside the door. Rey barely raised her head from the paperwork she was doing, but Paige had taken an interest. The voices outside the door were muffled, but the women could still hear them clearly.

 

”I need to see her,” a man’s voice. In fact, a very familiar man’s voice.

 

”I’m sorry, but Miss Kenobi doesn’t want to see you,” Wexley said.

 

Silence. Ben Solo was persistent because then he stated, ”I just want to apologize.”

 

Paige looked at Rey. ”Problems already?”

 

”Mmmm,” Rey murmured and kept writing. She had kicked him out that night after he said Hux's name. The brunette didn't blame the man for doing his homework on her, but she considered it rude when you rubbed something salty into old wounds. The only things she knew about Solo was what the newspapers were reporting about his personal life.

 

The other woman picked up her teacup and took a sip. ”Something wrong?”

 

”No, Paige, just paperwork.”

 

”Then what is your tall lover wanting to apologize for? Did he do something terrible?” Paige asked.

 

Rey sighed and let her gaze flicker over to Paige. ”He’s a snoop.”

 

Eyebrows rose, and Paige looked at the door, where the conversation was still going on. Rey knew her roommate wanted to ask more questions.

 

”Please, Wexley? I just want to say I’m sorry. If you’ll just tell me where I can find her or—” Ben again. ”I’ll give you money.”

 

There was silence, and both women knew that their employee was mulling this over.

 

”Can’t do. This is my job, and I’m loyal to Miss Kenobi and Paige.”

 

A wave of relief went through Rey. It was good to know that she could still trust her employees.

 

"Ah, but I haven't said how _much_ money yet."

 

”Unless you can pay me a yearly salary, Mr. Solo the answer is no.”

 

* * *

 

Ben held his breath as Rey walked out of the building and locked the doors. He was standing across the street. He took several steps then stopped as a black limousine pulled up. Rey’s expression changed from blank to annoyed to unhappy as the vehicle came to a halt. His brow furrowed as he heard Rey’s voice rise. The pieces of the conversation he was catching were not happy words.

 

”No… I’ve got—no. Yes. I have a client—“ As he moved closer, he heard Rey say, ”No Hux. I’ve things to do and—”

 

”Miss Kenobi!” Ben said jogging across the street and quickly over to her side. He had to think fast about what he was doing now. It was a big gamble. ”Rey, I’m sorry I couldn’t have come sooner to discuss the plans for the party.”

 

The look Rey gave Ben was one of befuddlement then relief as she smiled. ”It’s alright, Mr. Solo. My _friend_ and I were done.” She gave a glance to the window of the car that had been raised, then a nod. The car drove away.

 

He glanced at her face, worried. That had been her former lover's car. Hux worked several floors below the top level in the First Order Building. He also was a general.

 

Ben was high enough rank, but there were rumors that he gained that position because he was a favorite of Supreme Leader Snoke. The two men knew who each other were. Hux never tried to hide that he felt nothing but loathing towards the taller man.

 

There was a sinking feeling in his stomach that there would be retribution for his actions. What could Hux really do? What could he possibly do to Ben without raising the ire of Snoke?

 

He mulled this question over as he walked with Rey back to her apartment.

 


	7. Can We Do This Often?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Magic Character Jar came out bc I needed a former love interest for Ben. The jar is insane at times.
> 
> I don't know why Grammarly didn't copy everything over. :(

Rey unlocked the door and let Ben enter first, neither one saying anything. The uncomfortable silence was broken by the woman shutting the door, dropping her keys and purse onto the table beside the door. She then grabbed the man by the shirt. A soft thud dissipated as Ben’s body hit the wall. Her dark eyes narrowed. Long moments passed before Rey brushed her lips against his.

 

Ben was surprised to put it lightly. He was even more surprised when she pulled him down to her height.

 

”Thank you.”

 

”You’re—”

 

”He could have killed you,” she said quietly resting her forehead against his. ”It wouldn’t have mattered.” Her voice wavered, and Rey’s shoulders started to shake.

 

”Shhhhh, calm down. It’s okay.” Ben said patting her back gently. ”I’m fine, and you’re fine. No one was hurt.”

 

“You're an idiot.”

 

* * *

 

Ben had poked through the contents of Rey’s kitchen and had cooked something that passed as food. He served some to Rey, not surprised as she pushed it around on the plate. She mostly drank wine instead of eating.

 

After he had cleaned up, Ben joined Rey where she was in the living room. She patted the space beside her without looking at him continuing to stare at the small fire. He sat down and cleared his throat. ”I never said I was sorry for invading your privacy. I just wasn’t ready for what I saw.”

 

Rey shrugged, ”It happens. I don’t remember anything from that night. I only had it because of an incident that happened long ago.”

 

”Couldn’t you just—I don't know? Did we use a condom?” he questioned.

 

”Do you know why I live in this area? I do because it’s cheap and close to my business. You've probably got several houses. I bet you've got a high rise, penthouse apartment somewhere near the First Order Building.” Rey sighed. "I'm an idiot."

 

"I only have my house which you've been in. You're not an idiot," he said. Ben patted her on the back. ”I wasn’t snooping. I was just curious—I’m sure people go into other people’s bathrooms all the time and look in things.”

 

”You were snooping. You didn't have to look,” she murmured. “I know I would snoop through your bathroom, but I didn't. I woke up the next morning and then left. I looked at a piece of mail to find out your name. We didn't use any protection.”

”So nothing was used? Finn, he gave me a box of condoms a while ago and if you’d just said something—He gave me a whole thing of—I’ve never used them, but they were there. They were a birthday present from him and—”

 

”Ben?”

 

”I don’t know but if we—I didn’t expect this to happen.”

 

”Ben.”

 

”Hmmm?” He said, lost in thought but was immediately brought out of it as Rey pushed him back into the cushions and straddled his lap. A strange sense of deja vu came over the man as his dark eyes gazed up at her.

 

Rey moved down and kissed his forehead then the tip of his nose. ”Shut up, and I don’t think it’s safe for you to go home tonight alone. Hux is probably looking for you.”

 

Slowly, his arms circled her waist. He drew her closer, so their bodies were touching in all the right places. He put his forehead against hers, feeling her breath ghosting over his skin. “You think I'm in danger?”

 

“I know you're in danger.”

 

* * *

 

He lay on the couch staring at the texture of the ceiling. Rey had wandered off to bed long ago after giving Ben a pillow and a blanket. He thought about the beginning of his week and how life seemed so simple before now. Get out of bed, go to work, eat, and then come home. He shifted his glance from side to side of the ceiling of the room. His eyes followed the textured path made from plaster and some special tool. Then he followed the course of the molding at the top of the room until it hit a wall and he followed it down. Ben started, surprised by the sight in front of him. Rey was standing in the doorway of her room looking at the man on her furniture.

 

Ben smiled and sat up on the sofa. ”Hey, you can’t sleep either?”

 

A nod from her, ”Are you comfortable? If not I can—well, I don’t know what I can do,” Rey fidgeted for a moment. She took a deep breath then walked into the kitchen.

 

Ben became puzzled then got off the couch and followed her. He watched as the woman looked out the window above the sink then let her head drop forward. He frowned and walked over to her, his feet barely making a sound as he moved. In the darkness of the kitchen, he asked,”Are you alright?”

 

”Life was simple before I lost my damn underwear,” she replied. ”I may have messed up both of our lives because I forgot one simple detail. Hux is jealous because you’re not him. I’m not his mistress anymore. Paige thinks this whole thing is funny.”

 

”You said you didn’t know for sure. So no harm has been done yet. I’m sure everyone forgets at one time or another to use some kind of protection. We’ll just be careful from now on,” Ben said. He placed his hands on Rey’s shoulders then started to gently massage them.

 

Rey brought her head up and resumed her gazing at the night sky. ”Who says there’s going to be a next time?”

 

”Hmph.”

 

”We could.”

 

”Now?” Ben said in a hushed tone. He rubbed against her slightly.

 

”I don’t have anything here with me,” Rey said pushing her hips back against him.

 

”Mmmm.” Ben could feel pleasure attacking his nerves just from that act. ”Could go into the bedroom.”

 

”Boring and besides spontaneous fu—”

 

Ben turned Rey around and lifted her chin so she could look up at him. ”Don’t say it. It's not sexy when you say fucking.”

 

Rey studied Ben and then licked her lips. He had taken most of his clothes off when she had left for bed the first time so all Ben had on was a pair of boxer shorts. ”Is that what you want to do to me? Being spontaneous is fun. I don’t run on a set schedule. My sex life shouldn’t either.”

 

He brought his mouth down to hers in a hard kiss; tongues slid together. The height difference made him hunch over Rey. Ben grabbed her waist and lifted her up until she was sitting on the counter. This put her at the perfect height where he could kiss her by leaning forward.

 

Her small hands gripped his shoulders, wrapping around his neck and interlocking there so he couldn't pull away. Rey wasn't sure what she was doing or why she was doing it. She wanted this. She wanted him. It wasn't about stringing him along anymore. It wasn't about annoying him until he'd get bored and drop her.

 

It was about need. She needed someone in her life at that moment. That someone just happened to be Ben Solo. He was a stable thing in her life right now.

 

* * *

 

The next morning dawned bright, and Ben squinted against the light. He opened his eyes a fraction and saw brown locks of hair against soft, faintly freckled skin. It took him a moment to realize that he and the body next to him were naked. Sometime in the early morning hours after Ben and Rey had become exhausted from their carnal activities, they had stumbled to the bedroom.

 

Why was he doing this? What did he want? After what happened with Connix, Ben wasn't sure he would ever want to be around another woman. He always told himself that he didn't want anyone around him. Rey wasn't Connix. Rey didn't work inside the Resistance. Rey wasn't trying to take down the military. She was her own person, with her own agenda; her own ideas; her own ambitions.

Ben Solo knew nothing about them though. Could he wake her up and ask her about those essential questions? Could he wake her up to talk to her about absolutely nothing?

 

He might have done so, but she gave a small sigh. It made him smile. It sounded happy to Ben, and he closed his eyes again to return to sleep. He'd worry about things later.

 


	8. Bump In The Road

”You must understand that when this happened, it was after the war and before Skywalker went crazy. As you know, the Organas are dead. They’ve been dead for a long time,” Rose stated as she twisted her wedding ring on her left hand. ”We knew about the spat because there are—”

 

”They’ve bugged Rey’s flat like in those Bond movies,” said Finn. Another slap. ”Ow.”

 

Rose glared before continuing, ”We’ve been keeping surveillance on Rey. We were doing it because she was friends with Connix. Not so much now but in earlier days everything she said was recorded in sound bytes and videos. Hux thought she was safe though. She’s not a part of the resistance from what we’ve seen and trust me, I’ve seen a lot more of Rey Kenobi than I’ve cared to look at.”

 

Ben and Finn both looked surprised at this and Rose shook her head. ”Grow up. Anyways, those working on Rey’s case heard the spat. It involved Phasma, Hux, and Rey. As Finn put it, Hux wanted them all together. Phasma was amused by the idea and Rey didn’t like it. She was dead set against it. They fought. Rey ghosted Hux.”

 

”Well after that Hux began to—I want to say he began to stalk Rey but he had other people do it for him. Occasionally he would follow her himself but it was rare and it usually ended up with Rey running to the apartment above the cafe where Paige lived at the time. Finally, Hux got tired of it and confronted Rey about it. He threatened her, saying that if he couldn’t have her he would hurt her.”

 

Ben shook his head. ”The people who were prying into her life did nothing about that?”

 

Rose pursed her lips for a moment. ”He left her alone after that. Ben, a month passed and nothing happened. So some of us were pulled off the case and were given orders to help Skywalker when he needed it. A couple years ago, Hux came to us saying that he knew things about the Resistance that could help us. He told us things about Statura and Holdo that we didn’t know about.”

 

”Hux told us where Yoda was buried and about how Connix and several other people were tortured,” Rose sighed and then stood to get some water. ”Some officers went out and seized Plutt because he was supposedly the one who did all these things. He resisted and was killed. Paige witnessed the entire thing, I'm not even sure why she was there. My sister and I were close but since I became a cop, we've drifted apart. Hux and Phasma walked in afterward. He showed the First Order officers where everything was. Paige notified Rey and—”  


Ben sighed, cutting Rose off, ”The rest is history.” He stood up from the table and gave Rose a hug then shook Finn’s hand.

 

Rose nodded, ”Just remember what I said about being careful, Ben.”

 

”Thanks, I’m gonna go now and you two can go back to whatever you were doing.” It didn't hurt as much when people mentioned Connix's name anymore. She had betrayed him by joining a dying cause. Ben sighed.

 

”You’ve seen another female naked and you’ve never mentioned this? We could explore this. It has potential,” Finn said to Rose as Ben was walking toward the door. He chuckled as he heard the sound of a sharp smack.

 

”OUCH.”

 

* * *

 

After the visit with Ben, he returned to the café only to have Wexley tell him that neither Rey nor Paige was there. He sighed, nodded then quickly returned to his home. He looked at his house after for a long moment. Something felt off but he dismissed the notion and stepped inside. He had planned on taking a shower as soon as possible and wondered why he didn’t take one at Rey’s when he saw a man standing in his kitchen. If he did that he wouldn’t have had to come home.

 

”Ben Solo. First Order, Commander of the Aerial Division, son of the infamous Han Solo and Leia Organa.” Armitage Hux said as he turned to study Ben. The tall, dark-haired man bristled with anger. ”Father deceased, mother resides in France after a disturbing attack on her person. No need for hostilities. I’m Armitage Hux. I'm your boss, so to speak. I work on the ninetieth floor, just two floors below Supreme Leader Snoke.”

 

Ben merely raised an eyebrow. ”I know who you are. What do you want?” He asked. Ben examined Hux as he paced in his kitchen. Hux was on the short side of tall, scrawny, and Ben guessed that he could be considered good-looking if one was into gingery sinister types. A thought of Rey crossed his mind and he shook his head. ”Well? Why are you in my home?”  


”I want you to ask Rey to reconsider my offer,” said. He smiled at Ben, ”She’ll know what I’m talking about. Rey seems to listen to you.”  


”What offer?”  


Hux stopped his movement to give Ben a bored look. ”I believe that’s between Rey and I, Solo. Though, if you must know the other night when you rudely interrupted us,” Hux paused for a moment leaving Ben on edge. ”I asked her to marry me.”  


Ben immediately dropped his wand and stared at for a moment caught off guard. ”What? Why would she do that? Rey doesn’t like you.”

 

There was a laugh and walked over to Ben, placing a hand on his shoulder. ”Dear boy. You’re merely a plaything. Something to get off on. Rey uses men then leaves them. She always comes crawling back to me.”

 

Shrugging the hand off his body, Ben glared at Hux. ”I don’t think it’s like that this time.”

 

”Perhaps, you shouldn’t think then. Rey is mine. I hold her heart,” replied Hux. He had heard Ben but chose to ignore the statement.

 

* * *

 

Ben sat on his bed after he took his shower with just his towel wrapped around his waist. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. Nothing seemed right to Ben. Hux had left with a sharp crack from the slamming door and it seemed like the sound echoed throughout the house.

 

Rey didn’t seem the type to do that to someone. Hux’s offer would explain why Rey was so shaken up the other night. He glanced at the alarm clock he had on his side table and sighed. He would have to talk to Rey.

 

Why was he worried about this? Ben knew why. He didn't want to say anything though.

 

He was falling in love with Rey and he didn't know why because she was annoying and stubborn. She was bossy and at times she could be rude.


	9. Darkness On The Horizon

Paige raised an eyebrow as Rey walked into the office. Her friend was smiling. It wasn’t like Rey to appear happy. Something was afoot, and it irritated Paige. Maybe it was because she got a text last night to find somewhere else to stay. That meant Rey had company over. 

 

”You’re late.” She quipped as Rey sat down across from her at the desk. ”You’re certainly happy this morning.”

 

”Had a good night is all,” Rey said. She glanced at Paige and grinned. ”It has been an enjoyable morning too.”

 

The other eyebrow raised and Paige gaped at Rey. Quickly regaining her composure from being surprised, she asked, ”What? Who did you have over last night?”

 

”Someone.”

 

”Who?”

 

Rey smiled then left the room to get a cup of coffee. When she returned to sitting at the desk, Paige decided it was time to push the other woman’s buttons. ”So how is our dear friend Hux these days? I’m sure taking over taking over the position of General after what happened is surely a big place to fill.”

 

That did the trick. Rey was glaring daggers at Paige. Paige merely smiled, ”Is he doing well? Is he still with Phasma? He and Phasma made a better than couple than—”

  
”What are you talking about? Have you lost your mind, Paige?” Rey snapped. ”I was with—”

 

”You’re being very secretive about who you were with. When you have a secret to keep, it's usually about Hux!” Paige replied. ”Have you forgotten what he did to you? Did you forget what he did to Connix? I’m supposedly your best friend, Rey but soon as Hux struts in naked you fall to your knees. She was your friend too!”

 

* * *

 

Ben came around to the restaurant at a little past one in the afternoon. He smiled at the headwaiter and the bartender before making his way to the kitchen, hoping to find Rey. The door opened, and he peeked into the room. Wexley, who was the head chef, was making a dish and Rey was standing beside him, talking. A smile came to his face as Ben watched her, then decided to walk into the room.

 

Rey had noted when Ben stuck his head through the door. She decided to ignore him and continue discussing a catering menu with the chef. It was only moments later that Ben was standing beside her and had given her a peck on the cheek. She gave him a quick half-smile then went back to talking to Wexley.

 

A frown crossed Ben’s face as he wasn’t sure about being ignored so quickly. He waited a few minutes before interrupting the two again. ”Um, Wexley could I steal Rey away for a moment?”

 

She turned to Ben this time scowling. ”I’m busy. I have a wedding menu to plan for a customer—”

 

Wexley nodded and took the paper away from Rey. ”Go on and have fun. If I need anything, I’ll find you.”

 

Rey glared at Wexley while Ben guided her out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

”You seem a bit, I dunno, off today. You feeling alright?” Ben asked as they walked in the park not too far away from the café. Rey had her arms crossed over her chest and mostly had given Ben monosyllable answers.

 

She sighed, ”Paige and I fought this morning.”

 

He stopped walking and looked at her. ”You fought? Over what?”

 

Rey turned to look at him. ”I walked in there this morning late and very happy. Paige’s being jealous.”

 

Ben’s brow furrowed. He was now confused. ”You fought with Paige because you were late this morning and happy? Now Paige’s a jealous bitch? I’m not following you, Rey.”

 

”It has to do with Hux,” Rey said, exasperated. She hadn't forgotten about Connix and Paige made it seem like she had done so. How could she forget about her friend? The woman had just disappeared. She had signed up for some study that the First Order was holding and suddenly she was gone. No word. No note. Nothing. ”She assumed that I was with Hux last night. She doesn’t like him, and neither do I.”

 

”You still talk to him though?” Ben asked.

 

Rey looked around before starting to walk again. ”It was a while ago. I don’t talk to him. He pursues me.”

 

Ben was still if not more befuddled by this information. ”You were involved with him, though.”

 

There was a sigh from the woman as she shook her head. ”I was his mistress until Phasma threw a fit about it. Then Hux had a genius idea that we all should be together and I wouldn’t do it. I will not be used like that, so I stopped seeing him.”

 

* * *

 

Ben knocked on Finn’s door after walking Rey back to work. He knew his mate was home today. A moment passed before he started pounding on the door. Ben was just about to raise his fist again when the door opened, and Finn appeared with a sheet wrapped around him.

 

”What?” Finn said as he stared at Ben. He lowered his voice, ”This is the first time Rose has been in the mood for a couple of weeks, and you want to disturb me.”

 

”Well, hello to you too,” Ben replied as he pushed past Finn. ”Where is Rose? I need to talk to her.”

 

Rose was walking down the hall toward the men when she heard her name. ”About what?”

 

Finn groaned as he saw she had on her robe and a pair of pajama pants. She just gave him a look and said, ”You should go put something appropriate on, Finn.”

 

* * *

 

Both Rose and Finn were staring blankly at their friend who was ranting as he paced in their kitchen. Finn had only caught snips of the tirade. He had paid attention when the words ” _Project Jedi, mistress, Phasma, Hux,_ and _Rey Kenobi_ ” had come up. Finn was almost sure that Ben was hinting at other things.

 

”So Hux wanted to have a threesome, but Rey didn’t want to? Huh, that’s funny,” Finn said as he thought. ”I always figured cafe owners were the kinky lot.”

 

Ben turned and stared at the other man while Rose delivered a sharp smack to Finn’s arm. ”Finn!” She scolded.

 

”What? It was an honest question,” Finn said as he covered the reddened area. ”She’s not kinky mate. Sorry to hear that but if that’s all you wanted to know why couldn’t—” Rose interrupted him by smacking his hand. ”Oww! I’m in an abusive relationship.”

 

”Right,” Rose rolled her eyes then focused on Ben. ”You want information that I can’t give out Ben.”

 

”I just want to know,” Ben paused as he tried to think of the words. It wasn’t often he was at a loss for what he wanted to convey. ”Why doesn’t she like Armitage Hux? Why doesn’t Paige?”

 


	10. It's a Motherfucker...

Ben entered the building an hour before it was to close and made his way to the kitchen. One of the waiters said that Rey and Paige were in the office, arguing. He thanked the young man and headed in the direction where the door was closed, yet he could still hear two women yelling. Ben didn’t like to eavesdrop, but he also didn’t want to interrupt the conversation.

 

”… It wasn’t fucking Hux I was fucking the other night! That ginger bastard wouldn’t spontaneously fuck me in my kitchen, Paige.”

 

”Well then who was it? That guy you’ve been seeing?”

 

”What business is it of yours? Perhaps it was Ben, and perhaps it wasn’t.”

 

Ben frowned. Why wouldn’t Rey just tell Paige it was him?

 

”Oh, so you don’t want to tell me? What have you fallen in love with him and don’t want to admit it? Don’t want to fall in love and have it all yanked away to become some bitter person who is alone like me?”

 

”I don’t fucking love him! He’s—”

 

Not wanting to hear anymore Ben raised his hand and knocked softly. Both women became quiet, and Paige was the one to open the door. She smiled when she saw him.

 

”Ben, how lovely of you to drop in,” she said, voice sickly sweet.

 

”Is Rey here?” He asked.

 

Paige glanced to the side for a moment. ”Rey? Um,” the woman floundered for a moment. ”I’ve not seen Rey all day.”

 

”Just let him in,” came the soft voice. Ben barely caught the words, but it became apparent that someone had said something. It made Paige step back, and Ben walked into the room.

 

He stared at Rey for a moment before he stated, ”I need to talk to you.”

 

”I don’t have time to talk Ben. I’m busy with—” Rey fidgeted for a moment. ”I’m just busy.”

 

It was a rare sight for Ben Solo to lose his temper, but usually, when he did, it was explosive. ”You don’t have time for me? This thing was supposed to last a week or have I become something that you’ve become tired of already? Were you even going to tell me about Armitage Hux’s offer to you?”

 

Rey’s mouth dropped open, and Paige quickly shut the door. Rey shifted her glance between Ben and Paige. ”How did you find out about that?”

 

”Hux was in my home,” he spat. ”Your lover graced my home with his presence.”

 

”He’s not my lover,” she said as she looked at the floor. ”Besides, you’ve no right to get angry about it. You were some drunk fuck, and then you were stupid and desperate enough to make some wager about—”

 

”What were you going to say earlier before I knocked? You don’t fucking love me, but I’m what? A toy? Something to pass the time? Tell me Rey am I wasting my time?” Ben clenched his fist struggling not to raise his voice. ”There is something about you that drives me crazy, and I want to be around you.”

Rey’s head snapped up, and she glared at Ben. ”I don’t want to be around you. I’d much rather be Armitage Hux’s whore than be around you.”

 

”Fine,” Ben said. ”You go do that.” He turned around and walked over to the door. Paige barely had enough time to move out of the way before he yanked it open. The door slammed shut behind him.

 

Paige stared at Rey in shock. ”Rey! I can’t believe you! Here is a nice man who is obviously—”

 

”Well if you think he’s so great why don’t you fuck him, Paige. Maybe, he’ll fall in love with you,” Rey walked over to her desk and started gathering some papers. She was so angry at the moment. Angry at Paige. Angry at herself. Angry at Ben. She was feeling things for him. She could say that maybe, she had feelings for him. If she was having feelings they weren't appropriate because she barely knew him.

 

Paige huffed, ”I’m going to talk to him. I can’t believe—” 

 

”I’m going home. See you in the morning,” Rey snapped.

 

* * *

 

Paige had been sitting with Ben at the bar for only for a half an hour, and she had poured him three glasses of wine. ”Do you drink much?” She asked as she watched him drain the wine glass again.

 

”No, but I figure since my life has been turned upside down,” He paused as Paige filled the glass again. He picked the crystal goblet up and looked at the ruby-colored wine in the dim light of the empty dining room. ”Why not start?”

 

”Do you want something to eat? You shouldn’t get drunk on an empty stomach.”

Ben stared at Paige before answering trying not to think of Rey. He knew perhaps his answer was rude, but it was how he felt at the moment. ”No, I wouldn’t eat here again if someone paid me.”

 

Paige shrugged, ”Perhaps we should go back into the office. I believe the employees want to start cleaning up. You can get as sloshed as you want in there.”

 

* * *

 

Paige knew it was wrong and that Rey did have feelings for the man even though she was trying to cover it up. She was finding it hard not to flirt with Ben. He was paying attention to her and listening to what she said. Paige missed that since her boyfriend died years ago. She had dated men and had a few affairs since he had been gone. No one treated her the way Ben was treating her right now. He treated her like someone and just not some disgraced member of the community.

 

It wasn't her fault that she got mixed up with someone in the Resistance.

 

”You’re rather attractive, Mr. Solo,” Paige said playing with the necklace around her neck. She looked at him seductively and parted her lips slightly. ”I can’t see why Rey doesn’t find you… appealing.”

 

Ben blushed and took another sip of wine. He had lost count of how many glasses he had drunk since he’d been sitting on this couch with Paige beside him. He then smiled, ”You’re rather gorgeous yourself.”

 

”Thank you. It’s been ages since anyone has said anything like that to me.” She placed her hand on Ben’s leg and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Ben was aware of Paige’s hand on his leg and how as she talked the hand went higher until one of her fingers brushed against his crotch. He, of course, knew that Paige was trying to seduce him and it was working. Rey didn’t care for him and it was obvious after tonight he wouldn’t be back here so the awkwardness of having a one-off with Paige wouldn’t exist. He put down his wineglass then reached over to take Paige’s. He saw her shaped eyebrow rise and her tongue dart out to wet her mouth.

 

After tonight Ben’s life would return to normal and he could forget about women. He could concentrate on his dreams to overcome those stupid pricks who thought they could snuff out the First Order. He could go back to his desk job and never take time off again. He leaned over and kissed Paige Tico.

 

* * *

 

Rey realized as she was shuffling through the papers she had brought home that she had forgotten some menus for a party that the café was catering. She couldn’t complete the work if she didn’t have the menus ready for the customer. It meant that she had to go back to retrieve them. She weighed her options then looked at the clock. People would be gone out of the building and she could slip in then get the menus and have it all ready for Wexley to cook in the morning.

 

She needed this catering job because as it was, her business was failing. It was the only reason she had applied for the experimental drug run at the First Order Building. The science division was developing some kind of serum or something that had the potential to make people into so-called super-soldiers. The first round of tests were mostly DNA samples, blood work, physicals. She'd gotten paid a little bit for that inconvenience. 

 

When Rey got the call back for the next round of test, she went to the building, riding the elevator to the fifteenth floor. She was one of the twenty-five women who was injected with something from a needle.  The substance was clear and soda bottle green. They had to wait a week for the next round of test. It was like that for a month. She'd been paid enough to keep her cafe open for at least another year. If she had just stayed with Hux she wouldn't need to rely on money. The cafe could fail and it would be okay because he'd be there to back it.

 

The brunette sighed. How did her life become a fucking mess?

 

* * *

 

Paige’s dress had been pushed up and pulled down. Her shoes had been kicked off. She was perched on the edge of Rey’s desk with her head thrown back and a man standing between her legs. Her eyes closed as Ben continued to move in and out of her, a moan escaping her throat.

  
The pair had been on the couch but it had been too soft, and they had kept sinking in the cushions. It had been Ben who had made the suggestion about Rey’s desk. He had picked Paige up and set her gently down on the wood surface.

 

Ben was breathing heavily against her neck, concentrating on bringing himself off. Ben wasn't really thinking about the woman's orgasm. He could feel himself near and the words left his lips before he had time to think, ”Oh, fuck, Rey.”

 

"That's not me, Solo," came the voice from behind them.

 

* * *

 

Rey had been surprised to find the lights still on in the restaurant and the door unlocked. She navigated her way through the tables and into the kitchen where her staff stood very close to the office door, whispering.

 

”What are you all doing?” Rey asked. She glared as they jumped. Wexley approached her and Rey didn’t like his expression.

 

”Rey, perhaps you should go home,” he said quietly.

 

”Why? Why isn’t this placed closed and locked down? Why are they all still here? Why—”

 

There was the sound of someone groaning, and Rey looked at the office door. ”What was that? Who is in my office?”

 

”Rey, you don’t want to go in there,” Wexley replied and grabbed her arm. ”Just go home.”

 

The woman was not going to allow herself to be swayed by Wexley. Something was up and Rey was going to find some answers. Carefully, she pried Wexley’s fingers from her, walked over to the office door, and opened it. She stood in shock for several moments to see her best friends legs wrapped around Ben Solo’s waist and his trousers around his ankles.

 

”Oh, fuck, Rey.”

 

The woman snapped back to reality. ”That’s not me, Solo,” she said in a cold tone.

 

* * *

 

The two had broken apart while Rey continued to stare at them with narrowed eyes. Ben fumbled to pull his clothing up while Paige merely draped her skirt back over her knees. Wexley had come up and taken Rey’s arm again. ”C’mon Rey, let’s go. You don’t need to see this,” he murmured as he pulled gently on her arm. ”Let’s get you a cab and then home.”

 

There were times that Rey had let too many people just coax her along in life but this wasn’t going to be one of those times. She ripped her arm out of the man’s grip again and turned to him. ”No, I don’t fucking think I’ll be going home, Wexley. Why don’t you fucking make these assholes who I’m paying do some fucking work.”

 

”Rey, no need to—” Paige began as she stood to fix the top of her dress.

 

The brown-haired woman’s face scrunched up and she turned back to the people inside the office. ”Don’t you fucking tell me what there is a need for Paige. You obviously saw the need to fuck everything that I want!”

 

Ben finally got his trousers back on properly and stared at Rey occasionally blinking as she continued to rant.

 

”You fucked Hux. You fucked Wexley when we were talking about dating and now you—”

 

Paige wasn’t going to stand for her dirty laundry to be aired in front of employees. She didn’t want to give them another excuse to treat her like garbage. ”I'm sorry, Hux was the one who suggested that incident. You were too fucking prudish to give it up!”

 

”Um—” Ben began but was swiftly cut down.

 

”SHUT UP!” Both women shouted.

 

”You’re a whore, Paige. While you were with that guy, you weren’t the most faithful wife. You would come over to my flat when he was on business trips and flirt with Armitage Hux and Phasma. You slept with me on more than one occasion,” Rey hissed. ”When I’m afraid to let someone in my life because I don’t want my psychopathic ex-lover to kill them, YOU FUCK THEM!”

 

There was a collective gasp from everyone who was standing around witnessing the incident, as Rey stood there now silent trembling with rage. Ben merely shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor clearly confused and feeling guilty. Rey did want him and he had… Ben had clearly fucked things up.

 

”You said you didn’t want him, Rey.” Paige sniffed as she slipped her feet back into her high heels. ”You should want him because he evidently wants you.”

 


	11. Bringing You Back

Wexley had escorted Ben out of the building but not before warning him he wasn’t welcomed around anymore. Then he went back to the office where Rey was sitting in a chair sipping some dark liquid out of a glass. He tapped on the open door before speaking.  


”You alright?”

 

”Peachy,” Rey muttered before taking a large gulp of alcohol. She grimaced as it burned down her throat. ”I thought it was apparent. Forgive me for not dancing with joy.”

 

”You should lay off that,” the man said as he stepped into the office and sat down on the couch. He took the glass from Rey and sniffed it. ”What did you do?”

 

”I opened a bottle of the vintage scotch that we reserve for _important_ people. You know,” Rey intoned sarcastically as she grabbed the glass back. ”The stuff Hux wanted to drink.”

 

”Love, don’t you think it’s about time to forget about Mr. Hux?” Wexley was quiet as he thought about his words.

 

”It’s hard to forget him, Wexley. Especially when he threatens to kill someone you’re just beginning to have feelings for then asks you to marry him.” She sighed, ”I thought I could trust Paige. I thought I could trust him.”

 

Wexley patted her hand, ”He’s a man who was rejected. Paige got him drunk and then brought him back here. I tried to get the—”

 

”Wexley?”

  
The man knew what was coming. He stood and patted Rey’s hand again. ”Right, well… I’ll leave you to whatever.”

 

”There are menus on my desk for that wedding sometime next weekend.”

 

* * *

 

The entire staff fell quiet as Rey walked in the next morning with her head held high. She smiled at them and nodded to several people, before stepping into the office. She shut the door then glanced around the room with a look of disgust. The place would have to be redecorated. Maybe she'd burn it.

 

There was another solution though. Rey could close down the café and move to another country. One that didn't have Hux, the First Order, or Ben. That didn’t seem fair because some of the people working for her depended on the money she gave them every week, not that it was much but still. She sighed leaning against the door.

 

Dammit. Why had she decided to do that drug trial? If she hadn't done it or needed the money, then she wouldn't have come into contact with Hux again. She wouldn't have gotten drunk. She wouldn't have used poor judgment and screwed Ben Solo.

 

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment. Ben Solo was kind of famous. People knew who he was just by pictures. She had that video on her phone. She could sell it to someone. She could bribe him.

 

Rey wasn't that person. She wasn't the type to use someone.

 

* * *

 

”I’ve got to go,” Rose said as she rushed about the kitchen cleaning up messes.

 

Finn frowned from where he was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal while Ben sat across from him with a cup of coffee. ”But why?” He said with a mouth full of food.

 

The dark-haired woman picked up her phone and thumbed through the texts she received that had arrived that morning. ”Skywalker is going crazy again,” she said. ”I’ve got to get down to his house and check it out. Stop worrying about Rey, Ben.”

 

Ben flinched at the mention of Rey’s name. It didn’t go unnoticed by his friends. Finn decided to deal with that issue later. He turned to Rose. ”You said you were going to cut down on your work load.”

 

”Finn, cutting down on my work load doesn’t mean I stop working,” she replied. Rose placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. ”Are you okay? You don’t look too good this morning.”

 

”Tired, that’s all.”

 

”Are you sure, Ben? We all know you're having women troubles.” Finn stood and put his empty bowl into the sink. ”You look a bit pale.”

 

”No, I’m alright. Why are you cutting down on your work load, Rose?” Ben asked.

 

Rose glanced at Finn then at Ben. ”Didn’t we tell you?”

 

When Ben shook his head, Finn decided to butt in, ”Rose’s pregnant… Finally. We meant to tell you at that party we scheduled but when we finally decided to tell you, you were gone with—OW!”

 

Rose pinched Finn’s arm. ”Can't you see he's uncomfortable?”

 

* * *

 

”Finally, she’s gone. So, mate, what’s wrong? Why do you look like someone who lost their plane?” Finn inquired soon as Rose had left.

 

”I didn't lose anything,” Ben said as he slumped into a chair.

 

”Well?”

 

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the return of his headache returning. ”It’s nothing. It’s complicated and it’s not my place to say.”

 

”Pssh,” Finn said as he flopped down in the other chair. ”You got into a lover’s spat with Rey?”

 

”To put it lightly,” Ben replied.

 

”What’s the heavy version then?”

 

”You don’t have that much time, Finn. You’ve got to be at work in less than an hour.”

 

* * *

 

Rey wasn’t surprised as she saw three cops enter the café. She knew that they’d be here sooner or later. They always came to check up on people who were suspected to be a part of the Resistance. She had no ties to them other than her friendship with Connix. Walking up to them, she greeted the woman and both men.  


”Welcome, how many today?” She asked smiling.

 

”We’re looking for—” One of the men began but was the woman interrupted.

 

”Rey, we need you to come with us,” she said. ”It can be quietly or not, but I’m sure you don’t want to make a scene.”  


* * *

 

Rey was placed in a room, and she waited there. She had sat in the chair that was in the room and drummed her fingers against the table. Hours passed before someone came in to check on her. Another hour later a dark-haired woman appeared and sat down across from Rey.

 

”How do you know who I am?” Rey promptly asked.  


The woman stuck her hand out, ”Rose Tico. I know you because of a friend of mine and my sister. You’re Rey Kenobi, former scavenger, suspicions of being a part of the Resistance, Armitage Hux’s former mistress and you’re currently the reason one of my best friends seem miserable.”

  
A sigh from Rey and she shook her head. ”Rose Tico? Paige has mentioned you a couple of times.”

 

“Well, I'd hope so.”

 

“Who is your best friend?”

 

“Ben Solo.”

 

“That no good excuse for a man?”

 

Rose’s eyebrows disappeared into her fringe, and she was at a loss for words. She regained her composure after a moment passed. ”Ben is a no good excuse for a man?”

 

”Look, if you’ve nothing else to say, then I have a business to run.” Rey crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the other woman.  


Rose knew that she couldn’t let anything about her friend get in the way of this. ”We got a memo from Hux to investigate your behavior. Want to explain?”

 

”Don't have a clue. Maybe he's obsessed with me.”

 

”Right, and the reason why?”

 

* * *

 

Ben groaned as Finn kept asking him questions. ”Look, fine. Do you want to know what’s wrong? One, you’re late for work. Two, I had sex with Rey and didn’t use any protection. Three, I fucked Paige Tico—whatever on Rey’s desk last night.”

 

”Wait, what did you say?” His friend asked in disbelief.  


”You’re late for work.”

 


	12. It Ain't My Fault!

Rose had been sitting in the interrogation room with Rey for three hours before she started to get irritated with the other woman. ”Rey, I’m tired and hungry. My feet hurt and all I want to do is go home to be with my husband. Why can’t you tell me what’s wrong? What caused you to catch Hux's attention again?”

 

”Why don’t you ask him?”

 

She scowled, ”Look, I’m pregnant, and I want to go home. I’m sure you don’t want to make a pregnant woman angry.”

 

”Same goes for you.” Rey only had the suspicion to draw on, but she just wanted this woman to leave her alone about Hux.

 

”What do you mean the same goes for me?” Then it came to Rose, and she clapped her hand over her mouth. ”I’ll be right back.”

 

Rose stood and exited the room. She had to see if Ben was still at her house.

 

* * *

 

Both Ben and Finn yelped when Rose’s face appeared on his phone screen. She scowled at Finn, ”Why aren’t you at work?”

 

”Um… Ben had some problems,” Finn uttered and pointed at his friend. ”I was helping him out like a good friend that I am. Although it seems that Ben’s problems cannot be helped.”

 

The image of Rose’s head moved so that she was looking at Ben. ”What are your problems? I thought you said you didn’t have any problems.”

 

”Well, Rose, my love, it seems that our mate here has knocked up a girl and then cheated on said girl,” Finn stated matter of factly. ”When are you coming home?”

 

”Oh, so you already know then Ben? That’s good.”

 

”Know what?” Ben ask, focusing all of his attention on Rose. ”I don’t know anything. What should I know?”

 

”Oh dear,” Rose said before hanging up.

 

* * *

 

Rey was pacing when Rose returned to the room. She glared at Rose before continuing to walk the floor. ”What?”

 

”Ben doesn’t know? Well, I mean he knows now but—he didn’t know,” the cop said, looking uncomfortable.

 

A groan. ”Can I go now?”

 

* * *

 

”So congratulations are in order?” Finn said as his friend sat on the couch obviously shocked. He waved a hand in front of Ben’s face. ”Hello? Ben? You okay?”

 

”She said she wasn’t. She said that she wasn’t for sure. Rey said that she didn’t know,” Ben stuttered. ”Oh fuck, what am I going to do? She hates me!”

 

Finn waved the hand again. ”Hello, make it up to her.”

 

”I can’t make this up to her. I—I—I don’t know what to do.”

 

”Be a man, Ben. You can get through this. It’s like the one time where—”

 

Ben stood and looked down at Finn. ”I don’t have time to listen to your superhero stories. I’ve got to go talk to someone.”

 

* * *

 

The door of the café opened, and Ben walked in. He looked very uncomfortable as he waited for someone to come up to him. It didn’t take long. Wexley stood in front of him with a stern expression on his face as he looked down at Ben. ”Can I help you?”

”I need to know—”

”Miss Kenobi is not here. She left with two men and a woman this morning.” Wexley said. ”I believe I told you last night you weren’t welcomed around here. G’day Mr. Solo.”

 

* * *

 

Ben returned home and felt defeated as he went into his bedroom. He noticed how dusty the tops of his table and dresser were then he looked at the clothes hamper which was overflowing with clothes. Ben missed his Sunday laundry day. He never missed that. With a deep breath, he decided to clean his house.

 

He was getting ready to do his first load of laundry when there was a knock at the door. He quickly put the clothes in the washing machine, fiddled with the settings then went to the door. It quickly opened to reveal Rose who was looking a tad upset.

 

”Ben, what were you thinking?”

 

”What do you mean what was I thinking?”

 

Rose put her hands on her hips. ”I was told of a rather wild time that you had last night. May I come in?”

 

He moved away from the door. ”So…”

 

”Rey’s awfully upset too.” Rose frowned, ”She gave me quite a fright when she started crying and telling me about everything that happened to her since she met you.”

 

”It's not my fault.”

 

”Oh don’t give me that. She surely didn’t impregnate herself.”

 

”I was drunk!”

 

”Why don’t you think? Ben, you shouldn’t go out and drink if just takes a couple of glasses of wine to get you stumbling around looking for a wall to piss on,” Rose scolded him. ”I’d hate to see if anyone gave you vodka or something stronger. You’d possibly pass out from one shot.”

 

”She could have thought of something! Don’t blame this all on me,” Ben snapped.

 

”Oh, you shagging Paige on Rey’s desk was her fault too?” Rose shot back. She was clearly unimpressed with her friend at the moment. Usually Ben had more sense than this. ”Rey feels like you’ve cheated on her.”

 

”Technically it wasn’t cheating because one would have to be in a relationship to cheat and then usually when one person says they don’t want to be with someone the relationship ends. Rey and I had a wager for a week. I bet her that she’d fall in love with me and she said that I’d be sick of her.”

 

”Has anybody won?”

 

”I think I have,” Ben said, nodding. ”I’m not sick of her, but she’s in love with me or wants me. It's been longer than a week though. How do you know she's actually pregnant? I was under the impression that kind of thing couldn't be figured out that fast.”

 

"I found out what Project Jedi is about, Ben."


	13. Bearer of Bad News

 ”Rey? Have you noticed anything weird in the past several days? Say,” the doctor paused. ”Perhaps in the last week?”

  
”You mean besides the pompous ass who decided to come into my life? No,” she snipped. ”Nothing out of the ordinary. Why?”

  
”Well…” the man looked uncomfortable for a moment as studied the tablet in front of him. ”You’re certainly pregnant. Maybe about three weeks to a month? Does this sound plausible?”

  
”Oh God,” she gasped. How long had it been since her little romp with Ben Solo? Before him, there hadn't been anyone around her in over a month.

  
”Hmmm? Are you alright, dear?” The man hobbled to her side. ”Something wrong?”

 

* * *

  
Miles away, one woman was taking advantage of the beautiful weather, while a man stood overlooking the garden that surrounded the terrace and the house. Armitage Hux glanced behind him at Phasma. ”Shouldn’t you be making your way to the First Order Building, Phasma? I thought you said you were working today.”

  
”Can’t be bothered. Besides, if they want me to come in they’ll call,” Phasma said as she lifted an eyelid to peer at Hux. She shifted on the lounge chair she was laying on then smiled. ”What’s on your agenda for today?”

  
Armitage Hux gave a sigh of disgust as he straightened his tie then the overcoat he was wearing. ”I was planning on going to see Rey.”

  
”Oh,” Phasma said with a sneer.

  
”I’d drop that tone, Phasma. Rey will be carrying my heir. She will be carrying the first of our new weapons. If I want to make Snoke happy and if you want to continue to lie about like a lazy cat, you’ll not say anything.” Hux commented. He turned around and studied the woman. ”You like how you’re living, don’t you? I’ve given you a nice house in the countryside. All the clothes and shoes your shallow heart desires. You’re respected and in the right social circles. You have power.”

  
”Yet, you want some disrespectful cow to give birth to your child. There are so many other options. There are so many nicer choices,” Phasma waved her hand as if dismissing the matter. ”She lives in a rundown flat. She runs a failing business. How lower could she sink?”

  
Hux walked slowly over to Phasma’s position and grabbed the woman by her hair, yanking her into a sitting position. He tightened his grip on the blonde locks of hair that rested between his finger ”Darling, Phasma, are you jealous of Rey?”

  
Making a face of pain, Phasma tried to shake her head. ”I come from a better bloodline. I’ve no reason to be jealous.”

  
”How long will the serum last?”

  
”The last dose was given a month ago?”

  
Hux nodded, releasing the woman. ”Correct. The science department said the dose they gave her was more potent than the rest so it should still be effective, correct?”

 

* * *

 

The doctor had explained what Rey would feel and the symptoms she should expect, while she stared blankly at the wall above the man.

  
”Rey?”

  
She started to find the man looking at her, carefully. ”I’m sorry. My mind—it’s shock.”

  
The doctor nodded and patted her arm. ”You’ll be fine. Women have been giving birth for ages and the staff here is very knowledgeable. Hopefully, the next time you come in, the father will be with you.”

  
”Can—can you tell me about—”

  
”What did you need to know? You seem afraid for some reason with this news, Rey.” he said. ”Were you trying to get pregnant?”

 

The silence from the woman gave him his answer, or enough of one to make an assumption. ”Have you taken any kind of hormonal drugs? Anything different in your medicinal routine? It could have been someone trying to play a prank on you—”

  
”Thank you,” she said quietly. ”I think I know what happened. ”

 

* * *

 

Rey thought back to weeks ago after she had lunch with Paige. She walked home, opened the door and found Armitage Hux sitting on her sofa. They had fought because he wanted to take her out on a date. She had told him no. She had told Armitage Hux to get out and he stood, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

  
There had been something wrong about that meeting, Rey had dismissed the sound. She had gone the next day to get her last injection of the medicine the First Order had paid her to recieve. An hour later she had felt incredibly strange. She had gone out drinking with Paige and the woman had left her to dance with a unknown man. Rey had looked around the pub they’d been in and immediately caught the eye of a dark-eyed man. She’d picked up her drink and then sat down beside him.

  
She had not thought of anything like contraceptives or protection. She had been too busy having fun teasing the man then riding him. She’d been wrapped in the sensations of his hands on her body, his fingers marking her.

 

Armitage Hux had personally saw to all of Rey's injections. With a nod, Rey thanked the doctor left the office oblivious to her surroundings. She didn’t see the woman who was standing in the corridor, watching her walk away.

  
Phasma smiled.

 

* * *

 

”What do you mean she’s already pregnant?”

  
”I saw her chart when I went in today. I am the one in charge of the science department's security detail. I saw her name so I read the report. She’s pregnant, Hux!”

  
”It’s not mine.” Armitage Hux said, then threw down the copy of the newspaper he’d been reading. ”Dammit! It could only be one person who fucked her. It’s that damn weakling who Snoke favors.”

  
”What are you going to do?” Phasma ask tracing the lip of the wineglass she had been drinking from. She smiled innocently at her redheaded lover.

  
”I could pay Rey for the baby. Parade her around Snoke. It would show him that I am worthy of being in charge. Our army will grow.” Armitage Hux stood and started pacing in the dining room of his home while Phasma watched him. The light flickered wickedly off the man’s face.

  
”Pay her for a child that’s not yours,” Phasma drawled. She pretended to think for a moment. ”Or you could start all over.”

  
Armitage Hux halted his steps and narrowed his eyes. ”You’re suggesting using someone else?”

  
Phasma stood and walked around the table to Armitage Hux’s side. She turned the man so that they were facing and she fiddled with the collar of his shirt; smoothed down the tie. ”No, an accident.” It looked like Armitage Hux was going to protest so Phasma held her hand up, ”I’m not saying _kill_ her. An accident, which would make her lose the baby. Then you could give her more serum and—”

  
”You have your useful moments, Phasma.”


	14. Half-Light and Half-Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I've been so immersed in other stories that this kinda just sat neglected. I have managed to write a couple more chapters for it so...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

  
Rey waited impatiently as she heard someone on the other side of the door, scrambling. There was a couple of thunks, thuds, and a very loud ”OW.” A few seconds passed, and there was some muffled talking before the door opened.

 

”Rey,” Rose said breathlessly as she tried to fix her hair. ”Hi, how did you get my address?”

  
  
”Your shirt is on backward and inside out,” Rey said. ”I’m sorry if I interrupted anything I was just—I need to talk to you or someone.”

 

”Can’t this wait until tomorrow? Or couldn’t you talk to one of the other—to someone else?” Rose asked as she looked down at her shirt. It indeed was inside out and on backward. ”This isn’t even my shirt.”

 

Finn came up behind Rose and looked at Rey. ”Who are you and Rose, that’s my shirt. You’re wearing my shirt. I’m not putting on your shirt.”

 

Rose glowered at Finn, ”Finn, this is Miss Kenobi. Come in,” she stepped back to allow the other woman inside. As soon as Rey was inside Rose closed the door then directed the woman to the kitchen, ”Down the hall to your left.”

 

”Oh, so you’re the woman that Ben is—”

 

Knock, knock, knock.

 

*

 

Ben had seen the door shut and couldn’t yell, ”Wait!” fast enough. He sighed then trudge up the rest of the stairs. He knocked on the door and raised an eyebrow when the door was open a crack, and one of Rose’s dark eyes appeared. ”Hey, Ben.”

  
”Rose,” he said. ”Can I come in?”

  
”Now? Now isn’t a good time.” The eye disappeared for a moment before reappearing. ”Yeah, it's a bad time right now. Can you come back say, tomorrow?”

 

”For fuck sakes, there are things called rooms.”

 

Ben became more confused at his friend's raised tone. ”Okay. Well, I’ll just come back.”  
  


The door opened all the way to reveal Rose, Finn and a dark figure that was close to the kitchen doorway. The person shifted so that they were standing in the light of the room and Ben swallowed.

 

”Oh, yeah, I’ll come back tomorrow,” he murmured.

  
Finn grabbed the arm of Ben’s jacket and pulled him into the flat. ”There are rooms in this place even though it’s small—which reminds me that we’re gonna have to find a bigger place—but,” Finn paused. ”Rose can go into the kitchen, and we can go into the bedroom—”

 

There was a snort of laughter from Rey and Ben glared. Finn blushed and stumbled over saying, ”We can go into another room.”

 

*

 

Ben sat with Finn in the living room watching the TV when he excused himself to use the bathroom. He walked down the hall, keeping close to the wall and shadows. Ben saw Rey and stood there looking at her, his face and body cloaked by the darkness of the hallway. There was a tug at something inside him, and he shook his head, agitated. He focused on what she was saying.

 

”…So, Armitage Hux. This Project Jedi thing. I only did it because I needed the money to keep the cafe open. I didn’t want to be pregnant. I don’t want to be. You're telling me that this experiment was to knock women up with fertility drugs to produce some kind of weird metahuman?” Rey said, talking animatedly. “The doctor told me some stuff about it, but supposedly my body picked Ben as a mate.”

 

”Supposedly this serum made females more receptive to pheromones that other men put off. It’s not a crime—”

 

Ben crept closer to the door wanting to hear more. Rey tutted, ”Armitage Hux is not a doctor or a scientist. I do know though who is and that’s Phasma. She could have abused her position, taught Armitage Hux how to administer the stuff, and now I’m stuck in this mess with—”

 

”Ben, did you fall in, mate?” Finn yelled.

 

Rey and Rose turned their heads; Ben didn’t have enough time to move. He stood half in the shadows and half in the light. He had been caught red-handed, and it looked like he was going to pay for it now.

 

*

 

”She’s not here, Hux,” Phasma said as she picked up a picture frame from a table. It showed Hux and Rey from months ago. She promptly dropped the picture, smirking as the glass shattered.

 

Hux looked around impatiently, ”She’ll be back.”

 

Phasma sighed as she swept all the picture frames off the tabletop. It wasn’t real satisfaction, but it would do for now. ”I don’t want to wait. I want to go to that dinner party that the Revans are throwing.”

 

”Honestly, Phasma. Must you be an immature brat?”

 

”You know you like it.”

 

Hux scowled then stalked over there where the other woman was standing. ”I put up with it. Be glad that I do so. You’re a penniless brat. We’re waiting, and that’s final.”

 

”I say we leave our calling card, like old times.”

 

*

 

”Ben Solo!” Rose said and stood. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the man who was staring at the floor. ”I cannot believe that you would eavesdrop on someone. Drinking, cheating, and now listening to other people’s conversations?”

 

Rey just gazed at the man as he brought his head up, then rolled her eyes when Ben began to speak. ”It was NOT cheating. She,” he pointed at Rey, ”said that she much rather be Hux’s whore than be with me. So, if I want to fuck anyone who walks by I will because it’s none of her business!”

 

”It damn well is my business because I got pregnant—”

  
”If you’d keep your damn legs closed—”

 

Finn came running into the room, somewhat breathless and looking scared. He had to shout over Ben and Rey’s bickering. ”Rose!”

 

Everyone in the room became quiet and looked at Finn. Rose looked concern as her husband went over to the window and looked outside. He then turned back to everyone. ”Poe just rang. The military sent a swat team out. The resistance has been sighted.”  
  


”Where?” Rose asked.

  
  
”Poe said it was Rey’s flat. It’s on fire.”

 


	15. Denial Is Not A River

Rose left the room. Finn followed her, leaving Ben and Rey alone in the small room. They both fidgeted for a moment before Rey spoke her voice soft and shaky. Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke, ”I could have been at home.”

 

Ben frowned and shuffled over to her. ”You weren’t though. You were here. You’re safe.”

  
  
Anger hit her. He knew nothing about her! She was in no way safe from anything! Rey looked up at Ben, sneering. ”How do you know that I’m safe? What have I ever done to the Resistance? They could find me and do something equally horrible. They could be setting my business on fire or someone else's home.”

 

”You can rebuild all of that. You can’t replace yourself if you’re stuck in a burning building. Surely you can’t replace the—well,” Ben gestured to her abdomen. ”You’re not expendable.”

 

”My belongings were in that building,” she said. ”Photos, clothing, books, shoes and—”

 

Ben grabbed Rey’s chin forcing her to look at him. ”Those are all material things. You can buy more clothes and whatnot.”

 

”You think you know everything, don’t you?” Rey asked, grabbing hold of Ben’s wrist. ”You don’t know anything about me.”

 

”Would you shut up and listen?”

 

”No.”

 

Ben shrugged and then pulled Rey close to him so that their bodies touched. ”I can make you shut up.”

 

Rey glanced up at the man and how he was staring at her as if memorizing the features of her face. She blushed then looked away from him. Although Ben had done what he did, Rey still found him irresistible. She had to find some way to get out of his arms.

 

”I wonder where Rose and your friend went,” she muttered. Rey was going to say something else, but Ben’s lips quickly covered her mouth.

 

*

  
Rose and Finn had been quietly standing in the doorway waiting for an opportunity to interrupt the pair. When Rose heard her name she was going to speak up, but stood in shock as Ben had kissed Rey. Finn looked equally surprised, but he cleared his throat first.

 

”Um, if you guys need more time or something, perhaps a room?”

 

Ben and Rey broke apart quickly each going to opposite sides of the room. Finn smiled then poked Rose in the arm. ”Are you going to tell them?”

  
*

 

”I WILL NOT GO TO HIS HOUSE! He just attacked me,” Rey snapped and stomped her foot. She had immediately thrown a fit as soon as they heard the plan that the First Order Police had thought up to protect Rey from the Resistance.

 

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her black hair. ”He has an extra room. The house is somewhat big so you can have your space. We can have protection droids all over that house in an instant. I bet Ben's residence is already protected.”

 

”That Hux got through,” Ben interjected.

  
”Only because you never employ them. The droid logs show you never use yours,” Rose explained. ”There are new ones that have been put into place. I’m to escort you both there and then go to the site to help.”

  
”No! I won’t do it! I have friends that would take me in! Why must I live with him?” Rey whined. She didn’t like the idea, and she definitely didn’t like Ben. She thought it was apparent. ”I don’t like him.”

  
Finn coughed, ”You might want to hide your denial better.”

 

” _DENIAL_?” Rey screeched, indignantly. ” _I’M NOT DENYING ANYTHING. I DON’T LIKE HIM!_ ”

 

”Sure the whole arms around him while you two snogged cemented that,” Finn quipped. That earned him a smack from Rose, who rolled her eyes. He rubbed his arm. ”Ow, you’re dangerous.”

 

"All the better, then. No awkwardness, no tension," Rose said with a smirk. ”You’re going even if I have to bind your legs and arms.”

 

*

 

Rey sulked as the couple walked into the house. Ben shuffled behind her and quietly closed the door. There was an awkward silence that didn’t look like it was going to pass anytime soon.

 

”Well?”

 

”Well, what?”

 

She tapped her foot and sighed, ”Where am I going to spend my time until they catch whoever set my apartment on fire? Or did you expect me to sleep with you?”

 

Ben took a deep breath determined not to rise to Rey’s bait. ”Um, first there are some rules.”

 

”Rules?” Rey said in disbelief. ”You’re how old, and you have RULES?”

  
  
”Rey, you’re a guest here. You don’t have to follow the rules, though if you don’t want me knocking on the guestroom door every time I see something that makes me twitch, you’ll follow them. I’m just trying to help you avoid me,” Ben replied with a touch of sarcasm in his voice. He moved away from the door. ”One, no leaving dirty dishes in the sink. I dislike it. Two, everything has its place, and I expect it to stay there. Three, you’ll always wear something decent around the house. I don’t need to stumble to the bathroom only to see you running down the hall nude.”

 

He paused to think for a moment then remembered what really set him off the day he had met her. ”Absolutely no leaving your clothes on the floor. You can throw them into a basket I’ll find around here.”

 

”Okay, anything else?” Rey said, her lips drawing into a thin line.

 

”Finally, no insulting my record collection.”  


*

 

Ben handed Rey a basket filled with a couple of pairs of his socks, a few of his old t-shirts, a pair of his pajamas. Also in the basket were her knickers and bra that she had left behind. He smiled as she walked into the room he had shown her. He was about to close the door when a thought struck him, so he went back into the room just as Rey was removing her shirt.

 

”I—um sorry, but uh,” Ben fumbled for the words to say as he stared at her naked back. He saw Rey turn her head, glaring at him. ”Laundry is done on Sunday only.”

 

Rey continued to glare at him. ”I need to go buy some clothes. These are ill-fitting and not my style.”

 

He laughed, ”Well then you’ll have to wait for Rose when she checks in on you. I’m not taking you.”

 

Rey dropped her shirt on the floor and smirked. ”You don’t have to be a bitch about it.”

 


	16. Two Can Play This Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating. I've kinda have a lot on my plate at the moment and after avoiding it all month, it's finally caught up with me. As soon as June hits I might have a more stable uploading schedule for this fic.

Ben gripped the edge of the sink and tried to calm down. He wanted to curse and scream in frustration at what he was looking at. There were dishes in the kitchen sink. They had not been rinsed, and the concept of washing the ceramic surface must have been foreign to the person that had used them. His lip curled. Rey had been in his house two days, and she had broken two rules. The clothes on the floor and now dirty dishes sat in his sink.

 

He exited the kitchen and went down to the hall to Rey’s room, not bothering to knock. He opened the door and was about to scream at her, but his mouth automatically closed then opened again. Rey was sleeping naked, and she had kicked the blankets off of her. Ben felt himself start getting hard. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. He would deal with it when he got home from work. He pivoted and walked out of the door only to hear someone giggling.

 

Rey was very likely breaking his rules on purpose. Ben clenched his fists and bit his lip. He strode back into the room and looked at her. Rey was smirking and looking right back at him from half-lidded eyes. She still had not covered herself.

 

”Yes?” she murmured. Ben swallowed as he watched Rey stretch out. ”Well, Solo? Is there something wrong or are you going to continue to stare at me looking like you want to forget about work and crawl into my bed?”

 

”Rey, when you give me the money it took to purchase that bed your laying in, it will be yours. It’s still mine, and this is my house,” Ben snapped. He was getting irritated because she was right. He wanted to forget about work and just lose himself in the softness of her skin.

 

”Keep dreaming, Ben.”

 

*

 

Ben was hunched over a stack of reports about Resistance fighter planes when Rose walked in. She didn’t seem very happy as she down in front of his desk. He looked at her, made a face then went back to his papers.

 

”Lovely to see you also,” Rose said. ”Something wrong?”

 

A grunt from him and Rose decided to plow on. ”We could be agitated about the same things. What do you think the chances of that is?”

 

”What? Did you see her naked this morning too?” Ben asked. He smiled briefly at Rose and her shocked expression. ”Unless you had to deal with a twenty-three-year-old brat, I don’t think it’s likely.”

 

”I took her shopping around ten this morning?” Rose looked at her watch raising an eyebrow. ”It’s now four in the afternoon, and I just got back here.”

 

Ben’s brow because furrowed and he scratched his head, ”Who spends that much time shopping? What did she buy?”

  
  
The woman laughed, ”Apparently your house guest does. She spent almost two hours trying on shoes.”

 

Two hours to try on shoes, Ben thought. He couldn’t believe it. The concept of buying shoes was simple. One went into the appropriate store, found a practical pair in one’s size, paid for them and then left. ”Two hours? Did she buy a hundred pairs?”  


”Two.” Rose nodded, ”Tried on about fifteen pairs though.”

 

Shaking his head, Ben began looking at a piece of paper. ”Did she get everything that she needed?”  


”No.”

  
”No?”

  
”She spent the rest of the time in another shop bitching about how she was going to get fat because she's popping out your kid.”

 

*

 

Rey was standing in Ben's kitchen preparing something when he walked in the door. He was surprised to see her standing there, _clothed_ with an apron around her waist.

  
”What are you doing?”

  
”Cooking,” she answered plainly. ”You know making stuff that actually tastes good, unlike the slop you eat.”

 

Ben put his briefcase on the table and then walked over to the refrigerator. He pulled the door opened then looked at Rey. ”You went to the grocery?”

 

”Your thing doesn’t go there,” she said, pointing at his briefcase. Stirring something on the stove, Rey reached into the cupboard to retrieve a box of pasta. She then walked over to where Ben was standing in front of the open refrigerator and picked up several tomatoes. ”Does that seem surprising?”

 

”Yes, considering how you’ve been treating me since you’ve been here,” Ben said. He closed the door then went to see what was in the pot on the stove.

 

Rey laughed as she washed the tomatoes. ”Oh, you think I’m cooking for you also?”

 

Ben sighed and tightened his jaw. After a moment of silence, he decided to say nothing and loosened his tie. ”I’m going to take a shower, and then I’ll fix something myself.”

 

*

 

After the man left the room, Rey set the table with another place setting. She waited until she heard the shower running and before adding the pasta to the water. Minutes passed, and she listened to the shower. She frowned. Rey walked out of the kitchen and through the hall to the bathroom where she tapped on the door.

 

”Ben?”  


No answer. Rey opened the door and wasn’t surprised as she stepped into what seemed to be a wall of steam. She glanced down and saw Ben’s clothes on the floor, which she picked up and placed them in the basket that sat by the door. She walked further into the room and finally saw Ben standing in the shower under the spray of water then she cursed the shower door for being all glass.

 

He had his head tipped back with eyes closed letting the water cascade down his face. Rey licked her lips as she watched beads of water run down his chest and arms to his stomach and—her eyes dropped to the floor. She would just leave him a plate out. No need to bother him.

 

Ben smiled as Rey retreated. Two could play her game. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

 


	17. Late Nights, Too Early Mornings

Ben was sitting in his study when Rey came in without knocking. He was reading as he found it enjoyable to do in the evenings. He smiled at her then returned to the book.

 

Tap, tap, tap.

 

”Yes?” He asked not looking up from the book.

 

”I did the dishes,” she said, putting her hands in the pockets of the jeans she wore. Rey paused waiting for some type of acknowledgment from Ben. None came as she stared at him reading that book. ”What are you reading?”

 

”A book,” he said dryly. ”Sharpe’s Company to be more exact.”

 

”What’s it about?”

 

”Do you really care or is this some plot to anger me?” Ben placed a bookmark in his place and stood to reshelve the book. ”What do you want?”

 

”To say goodnight.”

 

”Well, I think you just did so...” Ben nodded to the door. He watched her turn dejectedly and felt a pang of guilt, ”Rey.”

 

”What?” she sighed.

 

”The next time knock louder.”

 

*

 

Rey was sitting in her bed as she heard Ben open his bedroom door then closed it. She heard his footfalls on the floor then the rustling of the sheets. She stood and walked over to the closet that was in the room, opening one of the doors.

 

She could see a matching set of doors on the other side of the closet. She knew it led into Ben’s room because she had found it when exploring the house earlier that day after Rose had escorted her home.

 

Home. The word suddenly had a different meaning. This wasn’t her home. The Resistance had burned her house. What had she done to deserve this?

 

This wasn't her home. This was Ben’s home. She had been forced to stay here. Rey walked into the closet to the other set of doors and raised her hand. There was the sound of those bed sheets again. One, slide, two, a sigh, Rey bit her lip as she counted the movements.

 

There was a groan and Rey’s hand dropped. Again, the feeling of not wanting to bother him came over her. She went back to bed.

 

*

 

Ben lay awake staring at the red lights of the alarm clock. It read one o’ eight. It was one o’clock in the morning and he was _still_ awake. The reason he was awake was just across the hall or through the closet. He could get up and check on her, see if she was still awake. Perhaps Rey knew a remedy on how to get to sleep.

 

He threw the blankets back and stood. Ben now had to decide which way to go. He looked at the door of his room. He knew what opening and closing the door sounded like. It was somewhat loud and would alert anyone in the house that there was movement of another person. It would just be a little peek in, nothing more. The closet door was much quieter since it just slid open. There was no turning knobs or letting hinges squeak.

 

He crossed his bedroom floor and opened the closet door. Ben felt nervous as he took a couple more steps. It was dark inside the closet and he couldn’t see anything. He put his hand out in front of him and immediately drew back when he felt—was another person standing in the closet? ”Hello?” He whispered.

 

”Ben?”

 

”What are you doing here?”

 

”What are _you_ doing in here?”

 

He sighed, ”I own the house. I don’t need an excuse to be in my closet. Perhaps, I was picking out my outfit for tomorrow.”

 

”In the dark?”

 

”What’s your excuse?”

 

He heard Rey shuffle closer because he could feel her fingers brush the surface of his bare chest. ”I was—um—”

 

”You couldn’t sleep,” they said in unison.

 

*

 

Ben went into his department the next day and requested the next three days off. He had been standing in his closet with Rey in silence until the early morning light filtered under the doors. They stood close together for several hours, listening to each other breathing. Occasionally, Rey reached out to touch him. Ben thought she was just making sure he was still there.

 

After the receptionist had given him knowing winks again, he took the lift down the floor to where he would find Rose's office. Rose greeted him, giving him a worried look. His dark hair was tousled and his tie had wrinkles in it. He waved a hand as if trying to dispel her cares.

 

”I didn’t get much sleep last night. In fact, since your supervisor sent Rey home with me, I’ve gotten hardly any.”

 

”What happened to your tie, Ben?” Rose asked as she picked up her coffee cup. She put the container to her lips.

 

Ben looked down at the piece silk and tried to smooth it down. It was wrinkled all to hell. ”It was tied around one of the post of my bed.”

 

The swallow of coffee that had flooded Rose’s mouth came out in fine spray landing on her desk. She began to cough. ”What?”

 

Being the gentleman that Ben was, he patted Rose on the back. ”I just came down here to see where you were with catching whomever did this? Rey’s getting antsy and—We spent all last night in my closet in silence, Rose. She fixed me supper, said goodnight to me, and couldn’t sleep. She walked in on me in the shower, picked up my clothes that were on the floor then ran when she saw I was naked.”

 

Rose found a napkin and was wiped her mouth. ”Oh, she did take my advice,” she murmured.

 

”Advice? What advice?”

 

*

 

Rose had just handed Rey the seventh box of shoes when she became irked. ”Rey, we’ve been here too long. Why can’t you just pick a pair of simple sandals or something?”

 

Rey lifted the lid of the box and then took one of the shoes. ”I like to look good.”

 

”Why are you trying to take the effort to look good?” Rose asked as she sat down. ”You said that you didn’t like Ben—”

 

”Just because I said that doesn’t mean I want to look like trash. I like to look my best,” Rey told Rose as she slipped the shoe on her foot. She smiled at Rose, trying to appear innocent.

 

The detective understood precisely what was going on here. ”You’re trying to torture him aren’t you? You’re going to look your best then tease him or something.”

 

Rey shrugged as she took the shoe off and turned it over inspecting the heel. ”He deserves it for what he did.”

 

Rose grabbed the shoe from Rey, tempted to throw it across the store. ”Ben doesn’t deserve anything. He’s easily offended and sensitive even though he doesn’t show it. Rey, you have no idea what he’s been through.”


	18. Boxes of Shoes and Truths

”Oh yes. Let’s have a pity party for Ben. He’s so miserable,” Rey said as she picked up another box. ”Sorry, he seems happy as a lark.”

 

”He was dating Connix for a couple of months before she disappeared.”

 

The shoebox dropped from Rey’s hands and she scrambled to pick it up. Rose decided that Rey needed set straight concerning the subject of Ben. ”Armitage Hux told you about what Connix went through. He told the sordid details you as you two lay in your bedroom, naked under the sheets.”

 

”You don’t know that,” Rey voiced. Her tone was tight because that's exactly how it had been. She laid beside Hux post-coitus and listened to him talk about what they had done to that poor woman. Hux had tortured Connix for a location to the Resistance. It didn't work. The blonde never said a word. ”How could you know that?”

 

”You were nineteen, sitting prim and proper in your home. A nice salary was paid to you every month from Hux,” Rose huffed. She could tell Rey was getting upset. The other woman was fidgeting. "Ben had found someone who could relate to him. They both worked hard and liked their jobs. My friend said that he could have spent the rest of his life with Connix. He would have been happy.”

 

”They sent a lock of hair,” Rey mumbled quietly. "They sent a lock of hair to _him_."

 

Rose nodded, ”A lock of hair, blonde. Ben was told that Connix was never found. He brought the box directly to me since it was addressed to Connix. He has never taken a day off in years. He has worked and went home alone. He doesn’t do one-offs and he has never expected to be a father.”

 

Rey stood with the shoebox in her arms. Tears were shining in her eyes. She swallowed hard and then looked away from Rose. ”I don’t know why you’re telling me this.”

 

”You rejected Ben. You hurt him. He did what he did to cope.” Rose looked up at Rey with a pleading expression, ”Whatever you’re planning don’t do it. Ben’s a good man. Something inside him made him trust you.”

 

”I still don’t know what you want.”

 

”Help.”

 

*

 

Ben appeared surprised at Rose’s story. ”You told her? That’s the only reason she was civil with me. I must be some loser to her now. She probably thinks I'm a fucking lost cause.”

 

Rose shook her head, ”Surprisingly no. Ben, there are things you must understand about her too.”

 

”Such as?”

 

*

 

Rey paced in the interrogation room as Rose and several other detectives sat in the room around the table. Rose looked worried as she watched the woman but this had to happen. ”Now when you leave here Rey and if anyone asks what you did today what will you tell them?”

 

”I was at shopping. I was out trying on clothes and talking about how I’m fat.”

 

Amilyn Holdo frowned, ”You need to appear a bit more confident when you say that. It’s not convincing me.”

 

Rey stopped her pacing and glared at the woman. ”Confidence, okay, got it.”

 

”Miss Kenobi,” this came from Poe Dameron, ”You, told Mrs. Tico about Kaydel Connix’s lock of hair that was mailed to Mr. Solo. Can you tell us anything else about the incident?”

 

”Armitage Hux arrived at my flat late that night. I was in sleeping and he stomped into my bedroom. The sound of the door slamming against the wall woke me.” Rey took a deep breath. The memories from that night assaulted her. ”He pinned me to the bed and I could smell alcohol on his breath. I was disgusted but it was Hux. I couldn’t tell him to go away or sober up. He—”

 

Rey’s voice was becoming tight and Rose stood. ”Do you want to sit down?”

 

She shook her head. ”It’s just the memories are vivid because—”

 

”Where’s the video?” Holdo asked. ”You must have one if the memories are as you described. Is it saved on your phone? Why record that, Kenobi? Did you like hearing what Hux did to Miss Connix?”

 

Everyone in the room looked at Holdo and gaped. She had reminded them all why she was at the head of the department. The woman sat with arms crossed over her chest and following Rey with narrowed eyes. ”Well? Are you that sick to enjoy getting fucked—”

 

Rey was trembling from where she stood and Rose bit her lip. Holdo’s interrogation tactics were a tried and true method but it was upsetting Rey. The black-haired woman couldn’t say anything, so she sat back down in her chair.

 

”NO! I was forced to do things. He made me listen. He showed me off!” Rey felt tears filling her eyes and slipping down her cheeks. ”That night be told me everything that happened. I heard every single detail while pretending to enjoy what he was doing. If you search his family home, you’ll find things. You'll find--”

 

Poe Dameron leaned over in his chair and whispered something to Holdo, who nodded in return. The lavender-haired woman stood, ”Where in the house? Where is your phone?”

 

”It's right here,” Rey replied wiping her face. She retrieved the phone from her pocket and handed it to Dameron. ”I’m not for certain where in the house. The basement probably.”

 

”How do we know this is not a trick?” The question was asked by Leia Organa who sat next to Rose.

 

Rey turned in the older woman's direction. ”What?” she asked.

 

Leia pointed at Rey. ”She could be lying. We could go into that house and be ambushed.”

 

”She’s not lying,” Rose said. The moment Holdo focused her attention on her; Rose wished she had not said anything.

 

”And you know this how?”

 

*

 

Ben glared at Rose then looked around the office. ”You gave Rey something akin to a truth serum and you lied to me about the whole shopping thing?”

 

The woman nodded.

 

”How many cops went to Rey’s café? Surely not all of them.” A thought hit Ben like a punch to the stomach. The phone, what Rey had shown him the day after they first got together. Oh. Dear. Lord. ”Who’s going to be able to look at the videos on the phone?”

 

This made Rose sigh, ”No, not all of them. Skywalker decided that today would be a good day to alert us that he thought there were people around trying to kill him. I think Holdo and Dameron went. I’m only here because Holdo thought I needed to do some paperwork. I swear that man has flashbacks from when he served in the military and the war. He's crazy and he takes advantage of the fact he's a war hero.”

 

*

 

Ben arrived home and saw Rey sleeping on the sofa. He smiled then frowned. She looked so peaceful lying there but in the back of Ben’s mind, people shouldn’t sleep on sofas. Beds were the proper place to sleep. He moved over to the couch, looking down at the woman. She had on one of the t-shirts he had given her. It was white and he could see the faint outline of the red bra he’d given back to her. She also had a pair of jeans on; he didn’t recall giving her and trousers or jeans. Dismissing the thought, he kneeled down beside the couch and Ben gently shook Rey’s shoulder.

 

Her eyes opened slowly and when she saw that it had been Ben who had woke her, Rey smiled. ”You’re back.”


	19. Cloak and Dagger

Ben Solo decided he was going to take a nap.

 

He woke up a few hours later in his bed. The house was quiet. Ben looked out the doors that led to the patio and from his bed saw Rey sitting in the garden. She sat with her knees drawn up, chin resting on the denim-clad surface and appeared to be lost in thought. Ben had a few ideas about what Rey was thinking. It annoyed him. He didn’t want to ask because he didn’t want to be wrong. If he _was_ wrong it would cause a whole new situation that he didn’t have the time or energy to deal with. It was best if he kept his assumptions to himself that way awkward moments could be avoided.

 

So, she knew about him and he knew something about her. _Lovely_ , he thought. That wasn't sarcastic at all. He sighed. So much strife and fuckery in his life lately. It was all because he had a one night stand. 

 

He moved the blanket back and shifted until he was sitting up, his feet resting on the floor. Only it wasn’t the floor, the floor was supposed to be a hard surface. Ben glanced down and sighed. He had left his own clothes on the floor thus prompting him to immediately spring off the soft surface of the bed and clean his room.

 

*

 

Rey had been sitting, watching the birds in the trees that surrounded Ben’s property. She had been lost in her own thoughts when she had heard the loud crash then, ”FUCK!” Instantly, she was on her feet and walked over to the door that would allow her into the house. She walked through the sitting area, down the hall then knocked on Ben’s door.

 

”Are you alright?” she called. There were more obscenities before the door was opened showing a disheveled man. ”Sorry, I heard a noise and came to see—”

 

”I’m fine,” Ben stated, which was far from the truth. He had ran around his room picking up the clothes, slipped, and fell to the floor. It was not a big deal.

 

”You sure?”

 

”I said I was fine.”

 

”You’re in a bad mood. Do you want something to eat? Food sometimes makes me feel a bit better. I made—”

 

Ben shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not going to fall for her act. ”Look, I don’t need your pity or whatever. I said I was fine and I’m fine.”

 

He shut the door in her face.

 

*

 

No one was going to snap at her then slam a door shut, not even the man who knocked her up. Rey opened the door a moment later when she realized what had happened. She looked around and saw Ben standing by the closet buttoning up a shirt.

 

”What?” His irritation was showing now, so the question came out harshly.

 

Her eyes narrowed and she strode over to where he was standing. Rey pointed a finger at him. ”I’m trying to be nice to you. You don’t have to be a twit.”

 

”I don’t need you to be nice to me, Rey. I can do without your pity. I’ve been without your pity since I’ve known you. That’s been a little over a couple of weeks and I’m sick of you—”

 

SMACK!

 

Ben blinked a few times while his vision cleared. He had been looking directly at Rey and now with the force of her hand, he was looking at the inside of the closet. Then he heard the front door slamming closed.

 

*

 

She didn’t get very far before Ben caught up to her. Rey had no idea where she was but remembered if she went to the corner and turned left, she’d be going in direction of the cafe. She was deciding where to go after that when she heard footsteps falling on the sidewalk behind her. With the turn of her head, she looked back; Ben was running trying to catch up with her.

 

”You don’t hit someone and then run off,” Ben gasped as he reached her. He really needed to get out of the house more. He grabbed her arm and began to lead her back down the street. ”One it’s rude and two it’s illogical. You had no right to hit me. You’re also not allowed to be out of the house.”

 

Rey tugged and when he didn’t release her arm she dug her heels into the pavement. ”I’ll do what I fucking please. I’m a grown woman and it’s been years since my parents died.”

 

Ben pulled with more force. ”You act like a child.”

 

”You act like some self-righteous asshole who doesn’t need anyone when you really do!” Rey hissed at him.

 

Clearly, pulling her back into the house was not going to work. ”You don’t know anything,” he said then picked her up.

 

”Neither do you and put me down!” Rey’s voice had climbed several decibels, so that she was now screaming.

 

”You weigh a lot,” he grunted as he threw her over his shoulder.

 

”Now you’re calling me fat!”

 

”Well isn’t that what you were doing the other day when you went shopping with Rose?”

 

Well, shit. Now he was calling her out.

 

*

 

Armitage Hux sat in his study, looking over the newspaper when Phasma sauntered into the room. She took the paper out of his hands and then sat in his lap. The blonde smiled at Hux. ”They can’t find Rey. She’s gone.”

 

”What about the flat above the café?”

 

”That whole building has been searched,” Phasma said, shifting in the man’s lap. She giggled when the ginger drew in a sharp breath. ”She has seemed to disappeared.”

 

Hux put his hands on Phasma’s hips, gripping the body tightly. ”Rey is hard to lose. You’re the genius, find her.” He said before pushing Phasma off his lap and onto the floor. He stood then left the room.

 

He missed the blonde's eyes narrowing dangerously in response.


	20. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 4 more chapters left :D

Ben was somewhat worried. Two days had passed and he had not seen Rey come out of her room. He could hear her inside moving around, singing or humming as she went about doing God knows what. Several times, Ben had walked across the hall to knock on the door but every time he decided to leave her alone. He would have gone through the closet but she had done something to shut the doors. He hoped she hadn’t done anything damaging to the property.

 

That night Ben was sitting in his study with a book in his lap but he was not reading. Ben was thinking. He was thinking about his life. He was thinking about his career. He was thinking about the woman who lived in that room down the hall. He was also listening to sounds that the house made. He perked up when he heard something. It was subtle and had he been more preoccupied, he would have missed it.

 

Click.

 

It was a door opening. Quickly, Ben dimmed the lights in the room and sat in darkness to wait. A moment later a figure moved down the hall and into the kitchen. He put the book on his desk and slowly stood. Ben walked across the hall to the doorway of the kitchen and peeked around the corner. Sure enough, it was Rey but she looked paler than normal and had dark circles under her eyes. She seemed miserable. Ben frowned and stepped into the kitchen.

 

*

 

Rey had been searching through a cupboard when she turned around to see Ben just inside the kitchen. She jumped but quickly schooled her expression into something passive. She stared blankly at him while he appeared concern. She turned away and began rummaging through another cupboard.

 

”Rey—” Ben said.

 

”Shhhh.”

 

”I just want to talk.”

 

”I don’t,” she stated in a flat tone. ”I don’t want to talk to you.”

 

Ben moved so that he was standing behind her. ”You live here and I want to talk to you,” he whispered then put his hands on her shoulders.

 

She froze when she felt his hands. They were just resting there but she could feel the heat of them. Rey became very aware that only a thin silky robe she wore separated her and Ben. ”I don’t live here. I am just existing.”

 

”You’re making me miserable. You’re here but I’m afraid to bother you because you might walk out the door again. You might not run to the corner. You might disappear and I might never find you.” Ben turned Rey around so that they were facing. ”I said I was sorry. I really don’t need your kindness or pity, Rey.”

 

She looked at his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes. Ben had to force her chin up, ”Have you been eating or sleeping?”

 

Rey shook her head. ”I’ve been sleeping during the day. You’re usually asleep at night and I—”

 

”Come out of your room?”

 

”Eat, take a shower, check on you,” she murmured looking uncomfortable. ”Shouldn’t you be in bed now? It’s almost midnight.”

 

”I took some days off remember?”

 

*

 

They both sat on the couch though at opposite ends, watching TV. Neither Rey nor Ben was paying attention to the screen. They kept giving each other glances before Rey got tired of this game. ”What?”

 

”What what?”

 

Rey sighed, ”I’m fine. Quit looking at me. I’m not going to break.”

 

”Your robe is open.”

 

”It is not,” Rey stated confidently. She looked down to see in fact that the robe was open and giving Ben an eyeful of tits. She quickly covered herself. ”Pervert.”

 

He chuckled, ”I’m not the one who’s running around naked.”

 

”How dare you! I am most certainly _not_ naked, Ben Solo!” shrieked Rey.

 

”You’re running around this house with a flimsy piece of clothing on, Rey. You’re not even wearing anything underneath of it. You’ve broken another rule,” Ben smirked. He looked smug and it made Rey want to wipe the look off of his face.

 

”Fine.” She stood and tugged open the belt of the robe letting it fall open slightly. She watched as Ben’s mouth dropped open a bit and his eyes flickered down to her skin that was exposed. Now it was her turn to smile.

 

Ben recovered momentarily to tear his eyes away. ”Don’t do this, Rey. You know you’re not going to go through with it.”

 

”You want me and I want you so what is the problem?”

 

”I don’t want you to do it out of pity,” he said with a sigh. ”That and we’ve known each other for a short period of time and things have happened.”

 

*

 

Rey had watched Ben leave the room. She was frustrated and annoyed. Yes, things had happened between them but she wanted him at that moment. It was welcomed to nausea she’d been feeling for the past several days. She paced the floor once, twice and then stopped to walk over to the doors that lead into the garden.

 

The light was on in Ben’s room and Rey could see shadows. Then the man came into view. He was undressed for everything except his boxer shorts. She wasn't playing games like Rose said she was doing. Rey wanted him. There was no denying that. She wanted Ben so much that it made the area between her legs pulse with need. She was going to get what she wanted and a smile played over Rey's face.

 

*

 

Ben had just crawled into bed when there was a tap on his bedroom door. He knew it had to be Rey. No one else was in the house. He turned the light off, determined to ignore her. He shut his eyes preparing to drift off into a refreshing sleep when the other side of the bed dipped. The closet door, he had forgotten about it.

 

”Please?”

 

He groaned, ”Go away. It’s—” A glance at the clock, ”—one in the morning. You only want me because you obviously think I’m some loser who is heartbroken.”

 

”Let me tell you something—”

 

Ben rolled his eyes, turned over and looked at Rey. He found it hard not to stare at her because she was now naked. There was not a stitch of cloth on her body. ”I—wh—where is your robe?”

 

”The floor,” Rey said. Her hand slid under the blanket and sheets. ”I don’t think you’re a loser. I do find you arrogant and a bit stubborn. I’m offering you a one-off. You should prove your friend Rose wrong and do it.”

 

”I don’t do them. They’re immoral and wrong. When you do that with someone you should love them.” Ben squeaked as the surface of her cool hand touched his thigh.

 

”You've done that with Paige. You’ve done that with me in this bed and in the kitchen on my flat. One more chance to—”

 

”You forgot your bed the following morning.”


	21. The Day You Went Away

Rey walked into the kitchen the next morning with a sheet wrapped around her. She smiled at Ben who was sitting at the table eating a piece of toast and reading the newspaper. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head and took the rest of his toast before sitting across from him. He returned the smile with a small grin then he scratched the back of his head.

 

”Did you sleep well?” He asked.

 

Rey nodded before taking a bite. She chewed thoughtfully before answering. ”Though I object to your bed being more comfortable than mine.”

 

”I’ll do something about your bed later today. The thing is hard to sleep on,” he stated before he took a sip of his coffee. Ben had slept in Rey's bed, both of them coming to an impasse about having sex and sleeping together. ”You should have said something sooner.”

 

She shook her head. ”I wasn’t talking to you remember? You didn’t have to give up your bed.”

 

Ben tipped his head and schooled his face into a deadpan expression. ”Right. It was nothing, the only gentlemanly thing to do since you did fall asleep in it. You are going to remake my bed, right? You seem to have a part of it around you.”

 

”You could have stayed there with me.” Silence from the man, which made Rey tap the top of the table with her fingers. ”I didn’t mean what I said, you know, days ago.”

 

”Mmmm.”

 

”Mmmm? What’s that mean?”

 

”It means mmmm.” Ben stood and placed his coffee mug into the sink then turned the water on. He looked out the window at the street.

 

Rey went to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. ”That makes no sense.”

 

”It makes plenty of sense. Mmmm is a non-committal noise. I have nothing to say, and people expect me to react, I use it.” He said, closing his eyes. Rey had reached under the t-shirt he was wearing and making small circles on the skin of his stomach. The movements were getting lower until she had her hand down the front of his trousers. He bit his lip.

 

Neither one saw Finn, Rose, and Holdo walking up to the door.

 

*

 

”There’s no answer,” Finn said.

 

”There has to be an answer. Rey was told that she was supposed to stay in the house and not leave.” Holdo frowned and folded her arms over her chest.

 

”Perhaps, Rey is asleep?” Finn asked.

 

Rose stood there for a moment, thinking. ”We could go inside and take a look. Ben keeps a spare key around here.”

 

*

 

There was a sharp inhale of breath, and two naked people stared at three equally shocked persons. Holdo merely turned around while Rose looked at the floor. Finn on the other hand, stared at Rey before he saw Ben. He then had enough decency to blush and also turn around.

 

”So, erm, uh, it was a bad time to pay a visit?” He asked when he could no longer see the couple. There were two slaps and a feeble cry of pain.

 

”We weren’t doing anything,” Rey quipped as Ben helped her off the edge of the counter.

 

It was Holdo who whirled around angry enough to spit cats out of her mouth. ”Of course, both of you naked is not implicating any—COULD YOU PLEASE COVER YOURSELF UP, Kenobi?”

 

Ben sighed and draped the sheet Rey had been wearing around her shoulders. He then stepped between Rey and Holdo. ”She’s telling the truth. We were just—kissing.”

 

”You had intentions of doing something else. Though you two have possibly done that since she arrived,” Holdo stated. Her mouth formed a thin line.

 

Rey looked around Ben, ”Oh, fuck off, you spinster bitch! We’ve not been doing anything. That’s been the first time we’ve actually touched each other like that.”

 

Holdo’s mouth dropped open, and Rose turned then stepped forward, ”Rey, she's here about the videos.”

 

”Then what are you two here for?” Rey asked.

 

It was Finn who answered. ”Moral support?” he said, his tone questioning.

 

*

 

After Holdo led Rey down the hall to her room, Ben turned to Finn and Rose. ”What are you guys doing here?”

 

”Holdo—” Rose began, biting her lip.

 

Finn led Ben over to a chair and pushed him down. ”She’s taking Rey.”

 

”Where? She can’t take Rey. We just got comfortable together and if they take her—”

 

”Your life will return to normal, Ben.” This came from Holdo; she was standing in the doorway. ”Trust me; you’ll be fine. Everything will revert to the way it was. You’ll be the boring hardworking person you’ve always been.”

 

Ben peered past Holdo. There were no shadows in the hall. ”And what about Rey?”

 

”First Order business.”

 

”She’s carrying my child. I work for the First Order; I'm one of the higher-ups, therefore, should know if it’s _First Order business_.”

 

”A bad choice of words from me. It’s police business.” Holdo stressed every word she said. ”We’ve come up with a plan to catch the Resistance.”

 

He stood and took a step towards Holdo. Finn caught his arm before he took another step. Ben turned to glare at the dark-skinned man then to the purple haired woman. ”You can’t use her as a piece of meat.”

 

Holdo rolled her eyes. ”It’s not up to you what we decide to do with witnesses.”

 

"Witnesses? Who is a witness?"

 

*

 

Ben flinched as he heard the sharp cracking sound of the door slamming. It filtered through the house, still echoing moments afterward the people who invaded his home disappeared. He sighed and walked dejectedly through his home, his ears straining to detect some sign that perhaps Holdo had not taken Rey.

 

He’d seen her though as she had been paraded past. Rey had been dressed and groomed. Her head held high and not looking at Ben. Perhaps that’s what made this gut-wrenching for him. She didn’t even try. There had been no protest, no angry words, or good-byes.

 

Finally, he came to his bedroom door and glanced across the hall. The entrance to the guest room was open. That made something inside him twinge like he’d been cut and poured alcohol on the wound. It wouldn’t hurt to go in and tidy up things. He shook his head.

 

It wouldn’t do any good. Rey probably wasn't coming back.


	22. Mistakes Made

The day after she left was the hardest. Ben went through his house destroying most of his belongings. He thought he wrecked everything Rey had touched; dishes were shattered, linens were tattered shreds. After his energy fizzled, the carnage was massive, stretching through the entire house. He didn’t care.

 

Ben’s brain went on autopilot. One day blurred into a week. The week morphed into two, and then he found he lived a month without Rey around. One month turned into two months; Ben did what he knew best. He immersed himself in his work; he found his routine again. He woke up, got out of bed, avoided any room that dealt with the memory of Rey and went to work. He stayed too late at the office to avoid Rose and her prying questions, grabbed a late dinner and then went home to sleep.

 

He did this routine every day. He knew he was worrying Rose, but there was nothing he could do. He did the same thing after Connix disappeared. He continually blew his friends off, stating he was in the middle of something and could not leave the matter. The sting of losing someone else made him focus more. He blocked out everything.

 

Ben’s dedication to distracting himself paid off.

 

He earned a promotion. With the new office on a new floor with a new team, Ben continued to convince himself he forgot about Rey, except he honestly hadn’t. He was reminded of this late at night after the remains of his orgasm lay in the wastebasket wadded up in tissues. It also came to mind whenever he saw a pregnant woman enter the First Order building.

 

The congratulatory party his new subordinates threw for him several weeks later was proof of how out of touch he was with life. Sometimes Ben thought he had seen Rey in a crowd. He thought he was going insane, but he chalked it up to hallucinations.

 

He sat in that pub with Rose and Finn, while his other coworkers milled around with their drinks, laughing and talking. Ben was bored and disinterested with the whole gathering until someone caught his eye. Ben shot out of his seat, startling those around him. He could have sworn that he saw Rey.

 

“Did anyone see her?” Ben pointed towards the door. Many of his underlings peered around, looking for whatever made their boss this animated.

 

“Did anyone see her?” He repeated.

 

Most shook their heads, but a lot started whispering. Ben could hear their hushed tones. He didn’t care what they were saying about him.

 

*

 

Rose heard and saw Ben shouting. She looked around, instantly on alert. A flash of brown hair going out the door was all the detective needed to make assumptions. Most of the people in Ben’s new department didn’t have very long or honey-brown hair. She was on her feet scanning the crowd when Finn returned with their drinks.

 

”What’s going on? What are you two doing?” The other man asked as he set the drinks down onto the table.

 

”I think—” Ben began.

 

”You’re not thinking,” Rose sighed, putting a hand on Ben’s shoulder.

 

The dark-haired executive frowned, ”I know what I saw. She was by the door.”

 

Finn put a hand on the man’s other shoulder. ”Maybe but let’s celebrate your new job. You’ve worked hard for it.”

 

The woman felt incredibly blessed that Ben and Finn were on friendlier terms now. It made her job ten times easier.

 

*

 

Holdo glared at Rose, then at Rey who was sitting at the table, inspecting her nails. The women were sitting in a room that was a part of a guarded area of a police facility. It was where Rey had been kept since she left Ben’s home.

 

”You were allowed out to go to your business to check on things then come back,” Holdo said. ”Rose spotted you last night.”

 

”It’s not just me who saw her.”

 

Rey shrugged, ”No harm done. He’s been seeing glimpses of me for a couple of days.”

 

Both police officials raised their eyebrows at the woman. ”You’ve been stalking him?” Holdo asked in clear disbelief.

 

”Last night, I just stood still long enough for him to get a good look.”

 

Rose stood and yanked Rey to her feet. ”I think she needs to back down into the hole that she crawled out of.”

 

Holdo rolled her eyes, ”Rey, I think you need an escort for excursions now, or I can revoke them. You were told to stay away from Ben.”

 

”Take them away,” Rey, said. ”Much less temptation. I’m sure Paige and Wexley can run that business.”

 

*

 

Phasma burst into Armitage Hux’s office waving a piece of paper. ”I’ve found her,” she said, jubilant while the redheaded man just raised an eyebrow.

 

”She’s not standing beside. You did not find her. Try again,” he muttered.

 

”Hux! Look,” Phasma whined. She set the document on his desk. ”The police called for some equipment to monitor a pregnant woman. She’s kept in four rooms in an outbuilding in a different district.”

 

He eyed the sheet then Hux looked at Phasma, ”Why would the police put her in District 66? Phasma, who would be dumb enough to keep her there?”

 

”Holdo. I’ve got a little bird who has been telling me that they have a witness to the Connix disappearance.”

 

“They have a what?” Hux asked.

 

“A witness. I’m sure you can ask some questions and pulls some strings,” Phasma grinned. ”That Wexley man said that Rey was taken away by a woman with black hair and two men.”

 

”Could be cops. Nevertheless, make sure you’re the one who is delivering the equipment and supervising the scene.”

 

“You could come with,” Phasma drawled. “After all you’re the General. You could do a surprise inspection. Make sure they’re doing their job.”

 

Hux mulled over this point for a moment. “By the way, Phasma, did you take care of Snoke?”

 

The blonde smirked and leaned down to kiss the redhead. “Taken care of,” she replied.

 

*

 

Ben sat looking at reports when he felt someone watching him. He glanced up not prepared for the sight in front of him. His mouth opened as if to speak but the words wouldn’t come out of his throat.

 

”Hey.”

 

It was quiet, and he blinked as if making sure it wasn’t a trick with the light. Rey stood in the doorway of his office, smiling at him. Still dumbstruck, Ben nodded and waved her into the room.

 

”I can’t stay long. I’ve got to be back before—well, Holdo only brought me into the city, so I could tell Wexley what to do with the café. I also had to remind Paige not to touch any of the dishes.” She looked around the office as if she had never seen him in such a setting before. ”Are you doing good? I heard that you got a promotion.”

 

Ben finally swallowed, but his voice sounded hoarse as if he wanted to sob but couldn’t. Emotional pain constricted his throat, squeezing tightly, choking him. ”That’s all you can say?”

 

Rey bit her lip. ”I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come up here.”

 

”I just want to know why—”

 

She looked down at her wrist. ”I’ve got to go.”

 

*

 

She glanced around the office behind her, relieved that she had decided to visit him during the lunch hour. Rey replaced the taser in the pocket of her coat and looked at Ben. She did not want to hurt him. It just was too much, too painful to talk to him. Holdo warned her to stay away from him. She hadn't. Rey wanted to speak to Ben, to touch him. She couldn't though.

 

With a deep breath, Rey pivoted and walked back to the corridor. It would lead her to the stairs and out of the building. When she finally got into the chauffeured car, it took her across the city to a different building. Holdo would have someone guard the area and have a doctor look her over and monitor her with some kind of system. It was all to keep an eye on her and the baby. There the twinge was again, the baby. Ben's baby, her baby.

 

Rey held her head high as she ascended the stairs to her group of rooms. It was best not to think of such emotional matters. By the time the baby was born, the Resistance would be caught, Hux would be gone, and Rey would be able to go live at her family home, pawning the child onto nannies. Just like her mother had done to her, eventually leaving her to fend for herself. Except that’s not what her mother had done. Her parents had left her.

 

Who was she kidding? She was an orphan. Rey was still broke, and she had no family to help her. The money from enrolling in the experiment had been spent on her failing business; running a cafe wasn't economical anymore. She would have to figure out some way to pay for everything.

 

Finally, when she had reached the floor where she was assigned to live, Rey froze. She saw who was standing in the hall. She started to retreat and stumbled as her back hit the wall beside the flight of stairs. The pregnant woman knew why there were times where she always carried two forms of protection because for some reason, she was on the Resistance’s hit list and she just didn’t like Hux. She didn’t know when the latter would show up. She knew the taser was in her pocket and the blaster was tucked into her waistband. It had been Ben’s weapon, and she found it in his closet. She’d taken it from his house the day Holdo had detained her.

 

The couple looked at each other and smiled. Armitage Hux stepped forward, grinning like someone who just won a prize. "Rey." Her name echoed in the empty area with a finality. "Did you miss me?"

 

She swallowed. They weren't supposed to be here. No one was supposed to know where she was at. Fear ran through her body, but she couldn't show how scared she felt. Hux could not know he frightened Rey. "Why would I miss you?"

 

Hux chuckled, but it held no warmth. "You _ungrateful_ bitch."

 

Phasma sighed and came to Hux's side. "We only have a limited amount of time, so if you want to do this, it will have to be quick. You can play with your prey later, Hux."

 

"Nice to see you still keep your lap dog around," Rey sneered as she righted herself and pulled the taser out, pointing it at the duo. "You two can't do anything without the other, can you? You two are like piss and vinegar. Why are you here? What is your issue with Ben Solo that you had to ruin his life?"

 

The man was still looking at her while Phasma whispered in his ear. "Sounds like you're jealous of Phasma, my dear."

 

"Never. Why would I be jealous of a whore? She's manipulative and walks all over you," Rey spat. "I treated you better and what did you do? You put me in a flat and expected me to fend for myself when you left."

 

"You didn't love me. If you had, you would have taken your place beside me instead of living the life that you do. Your cafe is failing because of me. Your life is hell because of me."

 

This drew a snort of laughter from Rey. "And what would I do as your bride? I'd rather rot away in prison than marry a psychopath like you. No, thank you. I enjoy my lifestyle."

 

"A commoner's lifestyle," Phasma remarked. "You do realize that the drug experiment that you underwent--"

 

"Shut up!”  said Rey, narrowing her eyes at Phasma. She then looked at the ginger. “Still, it's mine. Some mistake does not mar me; I’m happy with my life. It’s better than being tethered to you, Hux.”

 

Another sinister laugh from the ginger. "You are," he smirked. "You're carrying someone's child, and it's not mine. I told you when we were together that you were mine to do as I pleased. I hope you remember."

 

"Piss off. What is your issue with Ben Solo?"

 

"Tut, Rey. You were laying in my bed at my estate. I made you who you are. I showed you how to pleasure me. I took your innocence away." Hux took a step towards her. "See, we're going to do that again, but first I'm going to have to rectify your mistake."

 

Warning bells went off in Rey’s head. “Answer my question first,” she commanded.

 

*

 

Rey’s fingers held onto the blaster tightly as she raced down the stairs. Twice, she tripped and fell to her knees panting. She was almost to the main hall of the outbuilding, and if she could just muster the energy, she could make it. It was horrible what she did. Armitage Hux and Phasma had advanced on her, their own blasters out and aimed at her. She did the only thing she could think to do. Phasma was hit with a bolt straight to the heart, and when Armitage Hux turned to see the front of the blonde’s oyster grey dress stained red, Rey had shot the man in the back.

 

The dull twin thuds of Armitage Hux’s and Phasma’s body hitting the floor seemed dream-like as Rey stood there for a moment. She couldn’t wrap her mind around what she just did. The smell of blood reached her nose, and her stomach turned, Rey wretched; wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve she realized that she had to get out of there but if she left it would look like she had killed them.

 

Rey had killed them. 

 

There had been no battle. Someone she had loved and someone she detested was dead because they threatened her and her child.

  
The woman had to make a choice.

 

So, she ran.

 

*

 

Ben woke up with his arms folded on his desk. He didn’t remember taking a nap, but he just had the strangest dream. He stood and stretched then walked out of the office. He nodded and waved to several people. Pressing the button for several floors down, Ben contemplated his dream; it felt so real. Finally, he reached the level, and the gate opened. Rose, Holdo, and several other people were standing on the other side.

 

”Ben!” Rose shouted. She pulled the man into a hug then looked him over to make sure everything was fine.

 

He patted the woman on the back, more confused about the display of affection. ”What’s wrong?”

 

Several people witnessing the scene, including Rose, stared in disbelief at Ben. It was finally Holdo who pulled Ben into the lift and pressed the button to go down. ”Phasma arrived today to put several monitoring devices on Rey. She was being kept in a building in one of the outer districts, so that we could keep tabs on her. Several days ago she was given—she was let out of her area, and she began to show herself to you. The last place she was seen was in your office.”

 

”But that was a dream,” Ben stuttered.

 

”Far from it, Mr. Solo. Perhaps you helped her--” Holdo shook her head, dismissing her idea. ”We were alerted that the monitoring devices were never installed and Rey never returned from her excursions. We found Phasma. She’s dead. There are scorch marks all over the walls down there. Blood too, horrible…”

 

”Where’s—”

 

”The good news is Hux is also dead too because he was found beside Phasma. He wasn’t supposed to be there. The bad news is Rey is wanted now.”

 

*

 

Ben chewed on his fingernail as he waited for the IT people to escort him to where he needed to be. He looked over the people walking through the area and narrowed his eyes. He remembered the fellow who came to talk with him the first time he wanted information on Rey. A blonde man with glasses and a nervous disposition.

 

“You!” Ben’s voice boomed out.  


“Sir? Mr. Solo,” the nervous man bumbled, tripping over something on the floor.

 

The tall executive strode forward, grabbing the man by the arm. “You helped me the last time I was down here. I need your help again.”

 

“Ceepee, Is there a problem here?” A stout man in a white and blue t-shirt asked, walking up to them.

 

“No, Artou. This is Ben Solo. He needs help, so I’m gonna do that, okay?”

 

The short man nodded and moved away towards another part of the room. Ben looked this Ceepee. “I need to know all the information about Project Jedi. I need information that is on Armitage Hux’s computers and any correspondence between him and Phasma.”

 

“I can’t do that! That’s an automatic termination! You can’t come down--”

 

“Who is gonna terminate you if they're dead?” Ben asked in a deadly whisper. "I need that information. _Now_."


	23. Moon River

He looked at the calendar and sighed. Another black mark over the numbers and Ben replaced the pen on the desk. It had been three months since Rey disappeared. It had been the hardest three months of his life but he got through it by doing what he did best. Working.

 

Ben uncovered a lot about Project Jedi, Hux, and Phasma. The ginger had lied about the Resistance. There was no organization against the First Order. It was merely a way for Hux to take out his enemies in case someone contested his rise to the top of the establishment. Snoke had been poisoned and killed by Phasma.    
  


Rey had been a part of Project Jedi except she was only one of five women who had the opportunity to advance to the next stage of the experiment. Project Jedi was designed to create the perfect “super soldier” based on DNA results. Based on the information, Rey should have never made it into the experiment due to incomplete family history.

 

Hux had bent the rules for her.    
  


In the notes in her file, Hux had planned an elaborate scheme to get Rey to marry him. After the child was born, the mysterious Resistance would attack Rey and she would be killed. Phasma would then assume the role as the child’s mother and Hux’s wife.

 

Hux had plans to murder Rey in cold-blood. The idea boggled Ben’s mind.

 

Rey was again forgotten and the pain stopped because Ben willed it too. It wasn’t efficient for him to keep thinking about her. She was gone and most likely not coming back. There wasn’t any time for him to think about her anymore. He made sure of that.

 

At least once a week he spent time with Paige. She was all right company, nothing really like Rey. Another day after work he would play cards with Wexley and the employees from Rey’s café. They made him laugh as they told jokes and raunchy stories. Then the weekends were spent with Finn and Rose. Sometimes Ben would visit his mother in France when she was home.

 

Holdo had uncovered everything in Hux’s manor. Ben had to admire her for the way she tackled jobs because she had ruined anyone associated with Hux or Phasma. The woman had tried to give Ben the strip of blonde hair that was found in the house. He refused because that too was another part of his life he forgot. Women were trouble and Ben preferred to stay single. His life was back in order and he had control of it.

 

Ben had also made changes to his home. There was now a wall in the closet that would separate the bedrooms. His kitchen had been remodeled because the way it was before reminded him of Rey’s cooking. Clothes were left on the floor and Ben often walked into the bathroom naked. Laundry was done whenever he felt like it.

 

*

 

On a clear September morning, he walked into his office and was surprised to find a box of chocolates on his desk, along with a handwritten note. Eyebrows were raised and questions were asked, no one on that floor had seen anyone walk into Ben’s office. He went back to his desk and picked up the note.

 

_ Ben- _

_ Meet us tonight at your favorite place to eat. _

_ F & R _

 

His brow furrowed and he sat down to open the box of sweets. Of course, there was nothing wrong with them because they came from Rey’s café. There was a label on the underside of the lid. He picked one up then replaced it. It probably wasn’t nutritional to eat chocolate so early in the morning.

 

He pushed the perfectionist thoughts to the side and bit into one.

 

*

 

”Ben,” Finn said as the dark-haired man entered the doors of the café. He had a smile on his face and held out his hand. Ben shook it. Rose was standing behind Finn, smiling. She appeared as if she was glowing and he remembered that Finn mentioned pregnant woman had an aura about them. He smiled and tried not to think of Rey.

 

Wexley greeted Ben and then led him, Finn and Rose, to a table near the back that had Holdo and Paige already sitting at it. Ben smiled at everyone once they were seated. ”So what’s up?”

 

”We have a small surprise for you,” Paige answered.

 

”A surprise?” Ben looked around while the others nodded. He could hear the faint strains of ” _Moon River_ ” playing. ”It’s not my birthday though.”

 

"Well, we'd wait until your birthday but I don't think you'd be happy with any of us," Rose explained.

 

”Of course you may not even like the surprise,” Finn mumbled. ”Considering what sh—Ow!”

 

Ben looked around the table and noticed the seat to the right of him didn’t have an occupant. ”Is someone sitting there?” He asked, pointing to the chair.

 

”We’re waiting for someone,” Holdo replied.

 

He didn’t say anything as the wine was poured and the people around him started chatting. He zoned out and began looking around the room at the other patrons. They were all the regulars except the woman in the black dress. Rey stood there. 

 

Rey—

 

CRASH!

 

Ben had dropped his wine glass.

 

*

 

Everyone around the table held their breath as Rey stood from the table she was at and walked over to them. She kissed Wexley on the cheek, gave Holdo and Rose a hug, shook Finn’s hand and nodded at Paige. She stopped beside the empty chair and looked down at Ben.

 

”Mind if I sit?”

 

Ben swallowed and tore his gaze away from the woman standing beside him. Feelings of anger and joy invaded his logic and it wasn’t doing him any good. He quietly excused himself.

 

*

 

Rey’s shoulders sagged as she watched Ben walk toward the bathrooms. She sat down beside Paige and put her head in her hands. ”This was an awful idea.”

 

”He’s in shock,” Holdo sighed.

 

Finn laughed, ”What did you honestly expect, his undying devotion? You left him.”

 

”It was for the best Finn,” Rose snapped.

 

”We sat around for three months while she was having a vacation, picking up the pieces of Ben,” Finn glared. ”Sorry, I don’t support you females and your crazy plan to get her back with him.”

 

Paige smirked, ”I say plan B goes into effect.”

 

Wexley stood, ”I’ll go get him then. Rey, it’s time for you to leave, again.”

 

*

 

Ben arrived home after having a silent meal with his friends. They talked about things while Ben had just given monosyllabic answers. Finally, everyone had taken the hint and the time had passed in silence. He  threw his keys onto the table that sat in the hall then pulled his tie off. He walked into the living room and looked through his small collection of records, selecting one. He took it out of the sleeve and gently placed it on the spindle.

 

The strong crooning voice of some singer came drifting from the speakers Ben had placed around the house. He sighed as he walked back into the hall and turned toward the bathroom. He had been unbuttoning his shirt when he heard the door of his bedroom shut.

 

”You’ve shit taste in music, Solo.”

 

The voice came from the direction of the back of the hall. Ben knew the voice. He possibly wouldn’t ever forget the voice. He tightened his jaw and forced his emotions down. He wasn’t speechless this time and he held the gaze of the woman as she stared at him. ”Rey, lovely to see you.”

 

She swallowed, ”I know I’ve done you wrong and—”

 

”And nothing. I’m over it and you,” Ben stated. He took a deep breath to try and control the conflicting feelings. ”Now, I’ve had a terribly long day. I’m sure you know where the door is.”

 

”I love you.”

 

It was soft and barely audible but he heard it loud and clear. Those words washed over him and Ben closed his eyes. Whatever control he had on himself broke. ”Really, funny way to show it, huh? I guess that makes both of us winners because I’m sick of you. I’m sick of thinking about you. I’m sick of wondering about you. I don’t go a day without something triggering a memory of you.”

 

Rey took steps toward Ben so that they were not very far apart. She placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him. ”Everyday I think about what it would be like to wake up next and come home to you. I know what it’s like to make love to you but there are little details I’m missing. How your bottom lip quivers because you try not to cry out—”

 

Ben was swift in cutting Rey’s words off. He closed the small distance between them and kissed her. It wasn’t like any normal kiss Ben had given her before. It was full of anger, rage, passion, and lust. He worried for a moment that he was going to bruise her but when Rey grabbed the lapels of his shirt pulling them even closer together, he didn’t care.

 

Frank Sinatra still sang in the background, ” _Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, wherever you’re going I’m going your way…_ ”

 

*

 

There was a sigh of contentment from Ben as he stroked the dark tresses that flowed down Rey’s naked back. She was snuggled up next to him with her arm draped over his waist. The lights had been dimmed and they now lay in his bed. Rey fell asleep with her face buried in the crook of Ben’s neck. Every time he shifted, she would mumble so he had to keep silent and still.

 

Another sigh as he felt his arm start to go numb since Rey’s head was on his shoulder. The slight shift he did with his arm shouldn’t have woke her but it did.

 

”Sorry,” came the murmur.

 

He kissed the top of her head. ”You’re fine. My arm was just—”

 

”No, I mean about everything. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was afraid. I had to leave--I--”

 

Ben couldn’t see her face but he could hear the tremor in her voice. ”Don’t cry, Rey. It’s over. You’re here. Just—just don’t do anything like that again.”

 

Rey sniffled, ”You know you’re still going to be a father?”

 

He chuckled and nodded, ”You’ve got this glow about you. I mean it’s hard to miss the pregnant belly thing.”

 

”If I told you it was twins?”

 

”My mother was a twin so, I’d believe it,” he replied before yawning. ”You wore me out, Rey.”

 

”You could at least untie my other wrist.”

 

”It’s punishment for insulting my music,” he whispered, kissing her on the forehead.


	24. Epilogue: Happy Endings Do Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is oral sex in chapter!
> 
> Thank y'all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this journey into my brain. It's been quite a ride of ups and downs. I am a relatively new/active shipper in the SW fandom. I enjoyed Episode III a lot, but nothing hit me like Reylo did. I know that I like Darth Revan and Malek, but that's only bc of the video games from back in the day. I ship them, but I'm getting off track. Um, when I thought of this plot, it was messy, and my notes were not even helpful, but eventually, the story took on a life of its own. I basically wrote this drivel for me bc I wanted to see how it would play out. Was not disappointed in the slightest. 
> 
> I also wrote this on my phone and since to I do write HP fanfic, a lot of times Holdo got changed to Hermione, Finn's name was ACed to Finnigan and other oopsies like that. A big shout out to @AlbaStarGazer for listening to me vent and bitch about this thing. Thanks, Holly you're a gem.

Ben lay in bed, the blankets pulled to his chin and faintly smiling. A sigh of contentment came from the other person in the bed as they snuggled against his chest. He had picked the perfect place for the bedroom. It faced the east, so he had the pleasure of waking every morning to the sunrise. They left the city for the countryside and he found the perfect place to build a home for his new family.

 

Rey deserved it after her ordeal. Holdo had explained what happened with Rey. Rose, Poe, and Holdo had found the woman in a neighboring city, trying to hide. She was scared to death, thinking someone would be coming after her to kill her. Rey had resisted when they approached, lashing out but eventually, the brunette broke down, sobbing. With the evidence that Ben had found, there was no trial for the deaths of Phasma or Hux. Then Rey decided she wanted to be in Ben's life after all the legal proceedings were over. It wasn't that simple though.   
  


Rose and Finn fought about it. Holdo had the opinion that Rey should move on to someone else and leave Ben alone. It was Leia Organa who made the final decision, Holdo told Ben over a cup of coffee. Rey took Leia's advice and the group decided how to introduce Rey back into the man's life.

 

After the night of lovemaking and whispered endearments, they decided to put things behind them. They were going to start over but Rey had some things she needed to do before doing that. She sued the First Order organization and they became bankrupt because Rey won her case. She was a multi-millionaire and practically owned the company. Ben was the new CEO and had literally taken apart the company and put it back together. 

 

He had been awake for several hours just wondering about things. Little things that weren't really important to other people but to him, they meant the world. It was just things about the woman beside him, beautiful things about her. How happy she made him. Sometimes Ben wasn't all that eloquent on how to say what he felt but she understood, and for that he was grateful.

 

He touched her thigh letting his fingers ghost over the skin. She was ticklish right there. His next touch was to her stomach, which was soft and it just seemed that it needed to be kissed. She almost always slept on her side. Ben loved her with everything that he was. His hand slid further up to cup one of her breasts. Another thing about her he liked.

 

Ever since their relationship had started in the whirlwind and haphazard way, Ben had a particular fascination with her chest. Often he spent several hours a day wanting to touch it but refrained. He didn’t want to seem like some kind of pervert; Ben nuzzled the spot below her ear and smiled as she cuddled closer.

 

Today, he would ask her the question that had been inside his mind for ages, Ben thought. He’d ask as soon as she awoke because he was too polite to wake her with such a trivial question. Sunlight touched the dark locks of hair, and he turned his attention from the woman to the world outside. It'd had been a rough six months. Rey was about to give birth to twins.

 

He watched as the sun rose and kissed the top of the woman’s head. Ben needed a quiet morning like this with no one disturbing things. This was perfection, he thought. His could feel the warmth of the body next to him, and the satisfaction making eyes grow heavier. His last glimpse of the sun was just as it cleared the trees on the horizon before he fell asleep again.

 

*

 

Rey’s hands were curled into fists as she stretched. She slowly extended her fingers out until they hit the headboard. It was a routine in the bedroom. She would stretch and roll over to find Ben already up and moving around the room, getting ready for work. Rey always reallocated so that she was lying in the middle of the bed with the blanket tucked under her feet. It drove Ben insane because it made the bed untidy.

 

This morning was different however because when she stretched her legs out, she felt something hard against her back. A sleepy smile graced her face followed by a happy sigh. It was rare that Ben slept in, especially on Saturdays. It seemed that the man always wanted to do something that made them leave the house early in the morning.

 

To Rey, Ben was an okay guy, a bit neurotic about things but otherwise okay. When she returned home from the doctor's yesterday, he’d carry her into their bedroom. They usually shagged, and other times they just fooled around depending on their plans for that night. She casually rolled over and placed one of her legs around Ben’s hip, still smiling. Rey would never admit to it, but she did love the man. She was never sure that he loved her back though. Sometimes it just seemed like he tolerated her. Rey stayed quiet and listened to the man’s slow breathing before studying him through half-opened eyes.

 

Ben appeared to be content, and it made Rey wonder what he was dreaming about. It could be that promotion he was talking about last night or how he had gotten everything arranged for his mother’s birthday party. To her, it just seemed like something Ben would dream about. Rey decided to quit wondering about things and shifted her leg off him when she felt his hand on her calf. When he spoke, she knew it wasn’t going to be a typical day.

 

*

 

“Mmmm, you feel nice,” Ben murmured and opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily at Rey who looked somewhat shocked.

 

“Good morning, Ben.”

 

He slid his hand further up the smooth skin of her calf and over her knee. “Good morning, Rey. Did you sleep well?”

 

Rey nodded, “I did. Aren’t you late or going to be late for some activity?”

 

“No, I do believe I’m right on schedule.”

 

“Schedule?” She asked.

 

Ben quietly laughed and pushed Rey until the mattress was against her spine. He then climbed between her legs. “You’re amazing you know that? I mean you’re—“

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

He kissed the corner of her mouth gently before moving to her jawline then neck. His mouth moved to her ear, and Ben gently nibbled on the lobe. All this activity was mostly to avoid answering her question. “I don’t know how to say it, but I can show you if you’d like.”

 

Ben grinned as Rey nodded.

 

*

 

Rey giggled as Ben gave her a devilish smile then became worried as his head disappeared under the blankets. She could feel his hands pushing the flimsy material of her negligee up her stomach and then his lips on the skin right beneath her breasts. A soft gasp left her lips as she realized that his mouth was traveling lower and not higher. This was a bit frightening, as Rey had never had to deal with anything like this. She felt slightly embarrassed that Ben would do something as--Oh.

 

“Ben,” she whined as she felt the tips of his fingers brush against the material covering her crotch. “You don’t have to do that.”

 

From underneath the covers came a muffled chuckle and then Rey felt the lacey fabric move to the side. His laughter was tickling her stomach. Slowly and surely, his mouth made its way over her tummy, putting little butterfly kisses on her warm skin. Rey wondered if he could feel every breath she took as he touched her body.

 

As his tongue moved around her belly button, Rey couldn’t help groaning as Ben slipped one finger into her. She lifted her hips, wanting to feel more of him and Ben took a moment to use his other hand to remove her panties. Soon after the underthings were discarded, kicked somewhere to the end of the bed, Ben added another finger inside Rey.

 

"Please," she whispered. She had never been one to be patient in bed, so whining and pleading had always been part of the shagging routine. Rey bent her knees so that they were wider apart than they had been and rocked her hips again.

 

*

 

Ben knew that Rey was getting impatient. He could gauge these things because she usually started whining, clawing at things for him to hurry up and give her an orgasm. He wanted to prolong this moment though. He wanted Rey in a good mood because asking someone to marry you required happy moments.

 

It was dim under the covers, but he could make out enough of her anatomy to know where to start. Ben glanced up to see if she was having fun, but his gaze only met the soft cream color of the quilt. He had never done this before and wanted to know if he was doing things right. Taking a deep breath, Ben kissed the inside of her thigh gently and heard another moan of protest.

 

He removed his fingers from the inside of Rey and chuckled as the complaint grew louder; Ben placed his lips against the soft skin of her thigh again but this time lower and closer to her sex. He smiled as his finger separated the closed lips and grazed over her clit making her hips buck.

 

Ben knew that with more pressure and a faster rhythm, Rey would cry out and her body would shudder from an orgasm. But he wasn't ready to let her get off just yet, so the circles he made with his fingers were kept slow and lazy.

 

It was now or never.

 

*

 

Rey gripped the bedsheet as she felt Ben’s tongue flick over her clit. She had been ready to object but it was, forgotten as the words turned into a groan. The action was repeated over and over; she wondered why it was so hot in the room all of a sudden. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to form some type of protest as to why Ben shouldn’t be doing what he was doing.

 

None came to her thoughts, and Rey wasn’t surprised. Ben was doing a superb job at making her forget everything, even her name. Her moans grew even louder as Ben gently pushed his fingers into her again. Rey began to squirm from the sensations that she was feeling. She wanted more. She wanted Ben. She just wanted to come.

 

One of her hands made their way under the blanket and found Ben’s head and gripped the blonde hair. Her legs trembled, and Rey knew that she was close, but the little quivers of pleasure shooting down her body felt so good. She could feel the tension of her orgasm building up.

 

“Oh, stars—Ben!”

 

It was a rush of nerves all at once that started from where Ben’s mouth was placed and spread outward. Heat and pleasure. It made Rey cry out, and her legs clamp tightly around Ben’s head.

 

Rey was relaxing in post-orgasmic bliss when she heard, “Mmmph mmmm mmer mmmhmm?” She lifted her head for a moment, confused. Then it dawned on her, she still had Ben’s cranium in a leg-lock and had probably pulled out a fistful of his hair.

 

*

 

He could hear Rey crying as out as he pleasured her but then nothing. He did feel her legs trying to squeeze his head in though, and it hurt. Ben knew that after an orgasm of any kind Rey was extremely sensitive so he decided not to force her hands out of his hair immediately or her legs apart so that he could breathe. When she didn’t release him after a moment or two had passed he had to say something. That made her release him. Laying his head against her stomach, Ben smiled sheepishly when Rey lifted the blankets and stared at him.

 

“Hello,” he said.

 

“Mmmm, hello,” Rey purred. “What did you say?”

 

“When?”

 

The woman blushed slightly and giggled, which made Ben’s smile wider. “You know, when you were—you know.”

 

Ben took a deep breath. It was now, now was the right time to ask. After five years of being together just on weekends, it was the perfect moment, and his expression grew serious. He nuzzled the skin of her stomach before saying, “I said—well rather, I asked if you would marry me.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes, laughed, and said; “You must have been practicing that for weeks to say it with a straight face, Ben.”

 

“No, Rey,” he said pushing himself off the woman. He reached over and pulled the drawer of his side table open. Ben’s hand reached in and produced a small black box. “I’m serious. That’s why I stayed home from work today and why I did what I did to you. I could do it a lot more if you’d—"

 

Rey’s mouth gaped open before throwing her arms around the man’s neck. “Oh my gosh, Ben! Oh, I think I’m going to cry!”

 

Ben’s eyes became full, and he patted Rey on the back. He didn’t like it when she cried; it made him feel incredibly guilty. “Don’t cry! There’s nothing to cry about. Just answer me, even if it is a no—well on second thought if it’s a no you don’t have to answer.”

 

“No? No? You silly prat,” Rey laughed. She made to kiss him then changed her mind and hugged him again. “How could I say no?”

 

“So that’s a yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Ben sighed in relief and held her tightly. “I’m going to go take a shower. I’ll see you downstairs for pancakes?”

 

He saw Rey nod and smile. Everything was perfect except for the fact that their son started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @espada-iv. I love talking to people. I take requests for either fic or art. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading Love... Eventually.


End file.
